J'ai toujours ce que je veux
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Début de l'essor de l'ère Edo: 1603, c'est environ un siècle plus tard en 1711 qu'une noble famille pris de l'influence sur le japon, étendant ses ressources commerciales et militaires partout sur le Japon. Fatigué des supplications constantes de ses parents vis à vis du fait qu'il ne possède pas encore le moindre serviteur personnel; Le jeune Akashi obtenant toujours ce qu'il souh
1. 1 - Résolutions

**Résumé :** Début de l'essor de l'ère Edo: 1603, c'est environ un siècle plus tard en 1711 qu'une noble famille pris de l'influence sur le japon, étendant ses ressources commerciales et militaires partout sur le Japon. Fatigué des supplications constantes de ses parents vis à vis du fait qu'il ne possède pas encore le moindre serviteur personnel; Le jeune Akashi obtenant toujours ce qu'il souhaite, iras au quatre coins du pays pour créer ce que l'on appelleras plus tard, la génération des miracles.

**Disclamer **: aucun personnages ne m'appartiens et heureusement pour eux XD ! mais à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Couples :** je n'en es aucun idée pour le moment mais bon en majorité des couples yaoi !

Cette histoire m'es venue en tête lorsque j'ai vu des images. mon imagination me perdra un jour. Et un grand merci à ma jumelle :3 ! Qui est m'a beaucoup aidée à démarrer, grâce à sa culture sur l'ère Edo. Merci Yui666444 3

hum bonne lecture? je suppose ~

Chapitre - 1 : Résolutions

Assis tranquillement en tailleur face à son au combien chéri plateau de shogi, Akashi soupira et regarda par avance en direction des portes à coulisses déjà ouvertes en ce magnifique début de printemps.

Le rythme des pas qui s'approchaient, posé et d'une allure moyenne, ils ne les connaissaient que trop bien pour les avoir entendus pendant dix-neuf longues années; Quoi que très souvent ses temps ci, oui depuis presque deux semaines, il s'efforçait à perdre son temps pour "son bon à rien de fils entouré de vide".

Et finalement l'origine du bruit empêcha la charmante vue sur le jardin, de son imposante stature se tenait maintenant dans l'entrée son père, ses deux prunelles rouges le fixant sévèrement.

**\- Akashi ...**

**\- Oui, père ?**

**\- Je crois t'avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir, tu m'avais dit laisse moi jusqu'au premier jour du printemps, il est la depuis deux semaines ... **

**\- Sauf votre respect père, ce n'est point ma faute si les fleurs ont tardé à sortir, regarder les cerisiers ont tous juste quelques pétales, les fruits auront du retards. Je considère le printemps à l'éclosion des fleurs. **

**\- Ma patience à ses limites Akashi, je crois avoir été assez tolérant jusque là.**

**\- Voyez vous père, j'ai réussis à tirer cette patience à son maximum, je suis donc bien capable d'obtenir tout ce que je veux ... C'est ainsi que je vais vous répondre.**

**\- Très bien ... Je te l'accorde tu es visiblement maître dans l'art d'obtenir ce que tu souhaite, mais sache que je suis ton père ce don ne t'es pas venu des fleurs, maintenant veut tu répondre.**

**\- Vous avez raison père, j'accepte de prendre des serviteurs personnels mais, à une seule condition.**

**\- Uh ? Laquelle je t'en prie ...**

**\- Je les choisirais et je les entraînerais moi même ...**

**\- Très bien, ta condition sonne à mes oreilles comme une récupération du temps perdus en venant de moi même ici, j'accepte ta demande.**

**\- Vous ne serez pas déçu père...**

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul, le petit homme déplaça un pion de son jeu et eu un léger rire à peine audible.

**-Oh non loin d'être déçu ... Je reconnais les gens prometteurs lorsque je les vois ... Hum il se peut que je trouve une première perle rare grâce à l'une de nos relation, les chances sont infimes, mais si je ne commence pas mes recherches père reviendras perturbé mon petit confort.**

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, il se leva, réajusta son kimono rouge, avertit plusieurs ménages qu'il sortait. Être le fils héritier de la famille Akashi n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Et aujourd'hui il comptait bien se servir de son statut, une petite visite chez le clan Kirisaki Daichi, ce rassemblement de fils de plusieurs famille. Connus pour son évidente fourberie ce clan plutôt sauvage pourrais s'avérer lui être utile.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bon, et ils l'étaient toujours, le petit coin où les membres de Kirisaki Daichi se rassemblaient, se situait dans une vieille auberge non loin de chez lui.

Enfin non loin c'était vite dit, en sachant déjà que, rien que le fait de dépasser la maison familiale peut prendre cinq minutes dut au fait que celle-ci soit immense.

« Vieille » était peut être même léger, de l'extérieur on pourrait croire que le bâtiment allait s'effondrer. C'est suite à cette constatation que le jeune aux cheveux rouges passa les portes et un rire sinistre l'y accueillit .

**-Oh ~ , que me vaut la visite du grand héritier Akashi ?**

Un coupe papier fila dans la pièce et effleura la joue de l'homme au fond de la pièce.

**-Pas de ça avec moi, Hanamiya Makoto.**

**-Ah ah ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Kõjirõ, amène du thé veut-tu ? **

Contrairement a ce que l'extérieur laissait paraître, l'intérieur était propre spacieux et simplement meublé, et seules les murs porteurs, recouverts de petits panneaux avec différent kanji inscrits dessus, soutenaient le bâtiment.

Le jeune Akashi pris place en face d'Hanamiya, on put entendre « D'où est-ce qu'il le sort ce coupe papier ?! » de la bouche d'un autre homme présent dans le pièce, ce simple murmure fit sourire le chef de Kiriski Daichi.

**-C'est l'un des nombreux mystère qui l'entourent lui et sa famille, Hiroshi …**

**-Tu as eu raison de m'avertir de certains aspect de tes hommes … en effet surprenant. Enfin, bref, passons. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.**

Un grand brun déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses acolytes.

**-Je me doute bien de ça Akashi-kun, pour que tu vienne me voir en personne tu dois avoir une demande bien particulière ?**

**-Oui, mon père tiens absolument à ce que j'ai des serviteurs personnels, de son point de vue cela équivaux à des combattant capable de s'occuper aussi bien des taches ménagères que de ma protection. **

**-Viens en au fait, je peut tout te trouver, même les plus dures demandes...**

**-Je possède toujours des coupes papier sur moi … **

**-Je n'en doute pas.**

**-J'aurais besoin de savoir si tu aurais des informations sur une quelconque vente d'humain, je pense trouver quelque chose la bas. **

**-Oh, c'est donc ça ~ **

**-As-tu des informations Makoto ?**

**-Oui, ce soir il y a une vente au enchère en ville, tu dois être au courant de ça ?**

**-Évidemment. Il y aurait une vente officielle et une autre plus officieuse ?**

**-Exactement, j'ai appris que lors de cette vente en plus de japonnais, les hollandais avec qui le japon trafic encore sous secret des hommes, femmes et enfants. Donc il y auras des étrangers. Je pense que cette information t'es utile ?**

**-En effet, sais-tu ou se trouveras cette fameuse vente ?**

**-Je te l'es dis en ville...**

D'un geste habile, il planta son coupe papier entre deux des doigts de son interlocuteur, le transperçant de ses yeux rubis et ambre.

**-Makoto ! Je te l'es déjà dis, pas ce petit jeu la avec moi...**

Ce geste ne lui fit pas perdre son sourire, il tira un tiroir et en sortit plusieurs papiers, il en mis plusieurs face de son vis à vis.

**-Avec un petit exercice de torture sur un homme chargé du marché, j'ai obtenus ce que tu me demande, si j'avais su que tu serais la personne à venir chercher ça.**

**-Viens en au fait …**

**-Sur une des trois feuilles il y à l'annonce de cette vente, comme il ne peut être affiché quelque part, cet homme était chargé de les donner à de riches personnes données, pour les informé de cela.**

Il regarda le papier concerné il était juste inscrit « il y en à un ». Ce « un » désignait certainement le marché.

**-Un signe discret, et qui ne peut pas être compris immédiatement par les autorité si quelqu'un venait à être pris avec cet écriteau.**

**-Hum je vois. Et les deux autres, comme je le vois il y à une carte, celle du lieu de la vente ? Et je suppose a un passe d'entrée ? N'importe qui ne peut pas entrée là bas non ?**

**-Oui, excellent sens de déduction Akashi-kun, Ils ne sont pas nominatif c'est juste un papier permettant l'accès à l'endroit. Il te suffiras de donner ça à la personne marqué d'une croix sur le plan et il te feras entrer dans la zone.**

**-Et sais tu comment se déroules les sorties ?**

**-Oui, j'ai même envoyé un de mes hommes sur la zone et encore tôt ce matin des nouvelles marchandises arrivaient. Ils ont organisé ça avec soin, les sorties avec ou sans achats, ne me regarde pas comme ça Akashi-kun ! Je n'es pas beaucoup d'humanité en moi, je suis aussi peu recommandable que ses vendeurs d'esclaves !**

**-C'est vrai, alors viens au fait cafard... **

**-Oh, ce surnom m'avait manqué, tout est fait pour que personne ne remarque la trafic humain, tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça, vous sortez tous par des sorties différentes il y en a tout en trois, et la vente se termine avant le marché officiel. De plus ils sont vêtus humblement pas juste un linge sali et mal découpé.**

**-Eh bien merci pour tes bon et loyaux services, l'une des dettes que tu devait à ma famille vient d'être effacée.**

**-Je peut toujours les prévenir de l'arrivé de quelqu'un d'important pour...**

**-Non ça iras, je peut me débrouiller pour les transaction, je n'est pas besoin de toi pour obtenir ce que je veux, pas dans ce cas là.**

Akashi se leva et récupéras ses deux coupes papiers, qu'il rangea savamment dans son kimono et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**-Tu sais que je suis du genre très persuasif.**

C'est sur ces mots que le rouge sortit du bâtiment des Kirisaki Daichi, aussi surnommé l'antre des cafards, détestable, mais plus coriace que n'importe quel petit clan. Ce soir risquait d'être une longue soirée.

Et voilà un premier chapitre ahah ! Oui j'avoue quelque part je l'aime bien Hanamiya. *esquive les pierres* j'espère aussi pas avoir été trop OOC avec les personnages.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? un ch'tite revieuw ? :3


	2. 2 - Nomozaki

Bon je ne me suis toujours pas approprié les personnages. Sauf un "papa aux esclaves" oui il ne possède pas de nom XD.

J'ai aussi des marchands mais bon ça c'est un détails :p

je vous ennuie pas plus avec mon blabla inutile, alors bonne lecture ~

Chapitre - 2 : Nomozaki

Le soir fut bien vite là au goût du jeune homme, à peine eu-t-il le temps de régler quelques détails chez lui, que le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel. Il déplia son ombrelle rouge et sortit de chez lui pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Il partait avec de l'avance mais en y allant à pied mieux valait prendre une marge. Plusieurs des serviteurs de ses parents lui avait bien proposer de l'emmener, il avait refusé, prétextant une envie de marcher et d'admirer le printemps s'épanouir.

Et il était vrai que le début du printemps était magnifique à Nomozaki, il admirait calmement les fleurs sortant tout juste de leur bourgeons . Une légère brise faisant plier les nouveautés de la saison du renouveau.

Le trajet dura un long moment et lorsqu'il posa le pied sur un pont, face à lui s'étendait le centre ville de Nomozaki, le sol était fait de pavés en ardoise grise, les verdures fièrement entretenus sur les abords des maisons.

Il sortit le plan de sa manche et l'étudia une dernière fois, l'ayant déjà fait de nombreuses fois avant de venir en ville. Il avança en direction de l'endroit indiquer, le marché officiel quant à lui était déjà en effervescence, une brocante.

Quel sens du sarcasme affligeant. Une brocante officielle et un trafic d'être humain officieux.

Il passa au travers de la foule, suivit par des murmures, rares étaient les moments ou les Akashi venaient d'eux même sur les marché depuis quelques années. Les ignorant royalement, il tourna dans une ruelle et replia prestement son ombrelle.

Il fit face un homme d'âge mure, la qualité de son kimono laissait à désiré du point de vue du riche héritier, il devait y avoir une belle somme à la clé pour faire passer des gens à la vente d'un trafic humain. Il avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme dont la morale interdisait ce genre de pratiques.

Le tout lui fut confirmer lorsque le vieux le fusilla du regard et lui demanda de le suivre, quand il lui présenta le passe d'accès à le vente. Akashi se contenta de le suive dans un silence religieux. L'homme lui fit un signe de tête, des escaliers menaient aux souterrains de la ville mais ils étaient plutôt bien caché même pour des habitants de la ville.

La présence de ces souterrains était presque une légende au yeux des habitants, Hanamiya n'avait pas menti en disant que le lieu serait étonnement bien choisi. Il emprunta donc ces fameuses marches et n'eu pas grand mal à se faire remarquer.

En effet sa famille en plus d'être riche et influente avait une autre particularité, des cheveux et des yeux rouges, alors dans son kimono rouge lui aussi, la discrétion n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Malgré ses yeux vairons il était un Akashi pure souche, rien que part son attitude.

Un homme entra et fit signe aux nombreux marchands, ceux -ci enlevèrent les draps qui camouflaient les cages. on l'entendis clairement dire "la vente est ouverte". L'endroit grouillait d'hommes et de femmes riches, venant certainement des quatre coins du japon.

Son regard balaya la salle, et une scène attira son attention. Une femme aux cheveux anormalement violet hurlait dans une langue étrangère alors qu'elle se faisait sortir d'une cellule. L'homme qui venait de l'acheter la fit taire d'une claque.

Mais ce qui avait attiré Akashi, ce n'était pas cette femme mais le jeune homme encore présent derrière les barreaux, et qui fixait d'un œil morne la jeune femme s'en aller, murmurant un mot à peine audible.

Sa curiosité piqué à vif, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Mais avant il fallait éloigner le second homme le plus riche de la pièce pour avoir champ libre de ce coté-ci. Il était sûr qu'on lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

Le seul problème était de trouver la personne qui pourrais rivaliser avec lui. Tous était richement paré et ne se gênaient pas de le montrer en allant jusqu'à acheter plusieurs humains. Il fouillait maintenant la foule du regard, il resta en suspend en remarquant une autre femme qui le fixait et s'approchait.

**-Oh vous devez être le fils Akashi ? **

**\- Oui, et vous êtes Momoi-san?**

**\- Oh je vous en pris j'ai votre âge ! J'ai l'impression de prendre trente années avec ce suffixe honorifique. Mais comment ce fait-il que vous me connaissiez? **demanda la rose

**\- Toutes mes excuses, Momoi-chan? Ma famille se doit de connaitre ses alliées comme ses concurrents ou même ses ennemis mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez de ceux là. **répondit simplement le rouge

**\- C'est mieux ! hum oui je vois, on reconnait bien là un Akashi! Mais que faites vous ici? Il ne me semble pas que ... **

**\- Je vous retourne la question.**

**\- C'est un marché. **dit platement le jeune femme

**\- Vous avez votre réponse.** repris Akashi sur le même ton que Momoi.

**\- Je vois, oh ne vous en fait pas je ne compte pas concurrencer avec vous j'ai déjà fait mes achats personnellement.**

Elle ponctua sa phrase en regardant une jeune femme au cheveux châtain.

**\- Méfiez vous plutôt de ce riche homme du nord du Japon. Un homme répugnant qui s'amuse à acheter les convoitises de autres pour ... faire des choses vraiment sales.**

**-Oh je vois merci beaucoup Momoi-chan.**

**\- Non c'est moi Akashi-kun, au revoir. **

La jeune femme s'éloigna. Il allait falloir ruser, il avait déjà une idée. Hanamiya devait lui avoir déteint dessus. Le plan qui était dans sa tête lui faisait penser au brun. Aussi malhonnête que ce cafard.

Il mis une enchère sur un homme non loin de celui qu'il convoitait vraiment. Ni une ni deux le "Papa aux esclaves", comme on le surnommait ou murmurait dans la foule, enchéris par dessus lui un sourire malsain plaqué au visage.

Ce petit jeu duras un moment, Akashi renchéris pour la énième fois et l'autre homme monta aussi mais seulement d'un Yen. Le sourire du deuxième enchérisseur se fana lorsqu'il aperçu celui de l'acajou.

**\- Quel dommage j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avoir. **Ironisa le fils héritier

**\- trois milliards sept-cent cinquante et un, une fois ?! Deux fois ?! Trois fois ! Adjugé vendu ! **s'exclama le vendeur

**\- Oi, attends ne me dis pas que ... **commença le papa aux esclaves

**\- Si, c'est exactement ça. Vous avez bloqué les enchères de trois personnes en même temps, et félicitations vous avez remporté les trois. Mais vous n'aurez jamais la somme adéquate. Et le gong de ses trois ventes à été sonné. S'en es fini de vous papa aux esclaves. **Expliqua-t-il en le fixant de ses prunelles vairons

Deux marchands l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent au sol. Lui demandant violement de les rembourser sur le champs enfin surtout de les payer. Soudain un rire retentit dans la salle, Akashi avait littéralement explosé de rire. Il déplia un éventail rouge et se ventila faiblement avec.

**\- Dire que Makoto avait raison ... J'ai de quoi vous faire compensation, enfin, il à de quoi vous payer.** Ajouta Akashi

**\- Eh bah t'en à mis du temps Akashi-kun, je commençait a me demander si avoir bruler sa demeure, tuer sa femme et voler ses serviteurs servirait à quelque chose!**

Toute l'attention était dirigée sur la scène. Un coupe papier travers l'air et se planta dans le mur, passant au ras du visage du brun ayant pris la parole, cela le fit sourire un peu plus.

Son kimono émeraude sombre à ligne noires, derrière lui quelques hommes vêtus de la même manière. Kirisaki Daichi était là tenant la trentaine d'esclaves de l'homme retenus à terre par les vendeurs.

**\- Voilà disons que je paye avec ses propres serviteurs, faite ce qu'il vous plaira de cet homme. **Dit posément l'acajou

**\- Tss j'ai quand même fait le ...** grommela le brun

**\- Oserais-tu te plaindre, alors que tu aimes par dessus tout faire ça?** demanda Akashi en haussant un sourcil

**\- Ahahahaha ! Non pas du tout ! J'efface mes dettes rien de plus. **s'esclaffa Hanamiya

**\- Bien...**

Un des marchands l'interpella.

**\- Jeune homme, vous avez sauvé mes marchandises, deux d'entres les trois était à moi, vu tout ce que nous allons nous partager avec lui, laisser moi vous offrir une de nos offres, même un étranger si vous le souhaitez !** Lui proposa un petit homme dodus, qui s'avérait être le marchand

**\- Parfait... Quel est le nom de cet homme? et d'ou vient-il?** répondit le jeune aux cheveux anormalement constitué

**\- Murasakibara Atsuchi. Il vient tout droit d'hollande, une mère hollandaise et sont père était japonais nous avons du nous en débarrasser pour pouvoir récupérer les deux autres, il résistait trop. **Argumenta le rondelet

**\- Je vois. Les moyens pour l'avoir fait venir ici m'importe peu, je le prend. **rétorqua l'homme aux coupes papiers

**\- Pas de soucis, allez sors de là ! **hurla alors le marchand

L'individus ne bougea pas, se contentant de continuer a regarder un point.

**\- Attendez une minute, j'ai une idée.** Avertit Akashi en se ventilant avec son éventail

Il s'approcha de ce que fixait le violet et menaça le vendeur avec une subtilité désarmante ... et un coupe papier planté sur son étalage ... Il revint quelques instants plus tard, deux brochettes de takoyaki en main.

**\- Tu en veux n'est-ce pas? Alors suis moi. **dit l'acajou en mettant en évidence la nourriture

L'attention du violet était maintenant toute à lui. Il sortit docilement de la cellule, Akashi lui donna une des brochettes. Il salua poliment le marchand, récupéra son coupe papier de l'étalage de takoyaki, suivis par le grand violet ... et un certains brun bien connus.

Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à signaler sa présence.

**\- Et pour mon dur labeur je n'es pas le droit à un bon takoyaki, moi? **

**\- Paye les toi même Makoto.**

**\- Mais, même toi tu les à pas acheté ... **

Le rouge soupira d'exaspération, et lui tendis une brochette et s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie. Sans même remarqué le sourire presque sincère du brun.

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! :D

Je suis l'idée de ma beta et je vais continuer sur la voix de couple étrange /o

Des ch'tite reviews ?


	3. 3 - Petit ? Pas tant que ça

Bon les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, j'ai bien essayé d'acheter Hanamiya mais sans succès :c

Couple : vous aimeriez bien le savoir hein ? :3 bon allez un indice : Aka x ? , Mura x ?

ça c'est de l'indice hein ? B| , je ne pense pas qu'il y auras de couple hétéros, YAOI POWA ! :3

**Emy-nee** \- Vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas si Akashi s'habillera toujours en rouge mais ... Je trouve ça marrant, alors il y à de forte chances oui :3

merci à vos review sa me fait vraiment très plaisir :')

Et encore merci à Yui666444 ma beta :3 3

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre - 3 : Petit? Pas tant que ça.

La soirée s'était vite terminée, traînant son tout premier serviteur chez lui avec des brochettes, Akashi lui avait brièvement montré dans quelle aile de la maison il vivrait désormais, et lui ordonna d'aller dormir.

Enfin, _vite_ dans la mesure du possible, où le jeune homme décida à la dernière minute, de prendre un bain nocturne. Il interpella donc un ménage encore debout et lui demanda de lui faire couler de l'eau, ce dernier s'exécuta, ayant bien trop peur de lui, pour lui dire que prendre un bain à cet heure-ci était insensé.

L'acajou pris soin de déposer son ombrelle et son éventail en évidence à l'entrée pour que ses affaires soient rangées le lendemain après son réveil. L'employé lui fit signe que tout était prêt et qu'il pouvait aller se relaxer dans l'eau chaude de son bain.

Il referma la porte coulissante derrière lui, s'étant déchaussé en entrant dans la demeure familiale, il se contenta d'avancer dans la pièce. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour y sentir la température, parfaite, bien chaude comme il l'appréciait.

Il fit glisser son kimono le long de son corps, et après s'être lavé, il entra délicatement dans l'eau bouillante. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant la chaleur se répandre sur tous ses muscles endoloris, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce simple bonheur.

Il n'avait pas eu le déshonneur de devoir acheter un humain, rusé était vraiment appréciable parfois. Mais jamais il n'irait crier sur les toits cette farce, et encore moins ou il avait été cherché le petit Murasakibara ...

Petit? Oui, ce mot lui fit froncer les sourcils et brisa le cours tranquille de ses pensés. Combien de mètre mesurait cette grande perche ?! Sa carrure allait être un avantage, Akashi allait avoir un excellent garde du corps.

Hanamiya avait vraiment fait son travail jusqu'au bout, étonnant. Les autres fois ou sa famille avait fait appel à la tanière aux cafards, quelque chose avait entrainé les nombreuses dettes qu'il remboursait actuellement. Il ignorait d'ailleurs quel était cette chose.

Apres une intense réflexion de quelques seconde, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit: Takoyaki. Le brun l'avait avidement supplié de le lui en donner, alors qu'il quittait les lieux de la vente. Makoto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un petit quelque chose même après une mission remplie a la perfection.

Après avoir trainé dans son bain de longues minutes, Akashi se décida à en sortir pour aller rejoindre le moelleux de son futon. Il enleva le fin ruban qui retenais ses cheveux en un petit chignon. Détachés ses derniers lui arrivait au bas de la nuque.

A peine fut il sous les couettes, qu'il rejoignis la douce étreinte de Morphée, avec une dernière pensé pour son père, auprès duquel il devrait discuter demain.

L'acajou avait pensé être réveillé par le doux chant des oiseaux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une voix légèrement ennuyée l'appelait et une grande main posé sur son épaule le secouait .

**\- ... -chin ... a-chin ...**

Alors que ses yeux vairons s'ouvraient avec lenteur, la première chose qui fut dans son champs de vision, se résumait à deux orbes violettes. Cette vue déclencha une réaction en chaîne, Akashi repoussa le visage qui le fixait avec insistance, se redressa et s'appuya sur ses mains.

**\- Aka-chin ...**

Le rouge ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder avec ahurissement.

**\- "Aka-chin" ?**

**\- Oui, les autres m'ont dit que si je réveillais Aka-chin, il me donnerais à manger ... Tu ne t'appelles pas Aka-chin?**

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas et soupira bruyamment puis se leva. Ils discutèrent tout les deux un petit moment, Murasakibara écoutant toutes les paroles du rouges ... Ou presque, il continuait inlassablement à l'appeler Aka-chin.

Akashi lui fit une visite du domicile et comme promis par il ne savais qui, il lui donna à manger ou plutôt à grignoter. Il confia ensuite le violet aux cuisinier avec pour vague consigne "Il aime la nourriture, apprends lui ce que tu sais.".

Il marchait dans les couloirs, absorbé dans ses songes il manqua l'entrée qu'il cherchait et s'arrêta brusquement pour faire demi tour. Il entra dans le bureau sous la permission de son père et s'avança de quelques pas.

**\- Vous m'avez fait demander père?**

\- **Oui, j'aimerais te poser une ou deux questions.**

**\- Allez-y, je vous en pris.**

**\- Si tu as choisis cet homme, cela signifie que tu **_**l'as**_** ressenti n'est-ce pas? **

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je vois. Tache de bien l'entraîner et trouve toi d'autres serviteurs je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'en auras pas le nombre minimum... Bon travail pour cette première trouvaille. Continue comme ça Seijuro, tu peut disposer.**

Le plus jeune acquiesça et sortit, une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'est donc guidé par ces charmantes sensations nasales qu'il arriva aux cuisines et ne fut qu'a moitié surpris d'y voir toutes sortes de plats plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

L'habituel cuisinier était totalement dérouté et fixait avec désespoir l'amas de dessert présent sur les divers plans de travail de l'immense cuisine. Murasakibara tourna la tête en voyant son tuteur du moment qui passait son regard de toutes ses créations sucrées et diverses à l'ouverture et il y aperçu une personne familière.

**\- Aka-chin !**

**\- Akashi-sama qu'allons nous faire de tous ça? J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il...** tenta de s'expliqué le petit chef.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y finiras. N'est-ce pas, Atsuchi ?**

**\- Je peux vraiment, Aka-chin?**

**-Oui mais pas tout de suite. D'abord suis moi et ensuite tu pourras manger tout ça.**

Akashi, le violet sur les talon, le guida jusqu'à la cour intérieure, en chemin le plus grand évita de justesse un plafond plus bas que les autres ou une poutre, qui soutenait la charpente. Le rouge s'arrêta puis se retourna pour analyser la personne face à lui.

**\- Atsuchi ?**

**-Oui?**

**\- Ici tu seras traité comme un être humain, tu as eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur moi. tu auras deux rôles dans cette maison. Déjà, je te rappelle que tu es le premier de mon élite, tu n'as d'ordre à recevoir de personne d'autre, excepter moi.**

**-J'aurais le droit de manger tout les jours?** les yeux du violets scintillait d'espoir.

Cette remarque et son attitude enfantine firent sourire le jeune héritier.

**\- Si tu exécute mes ordres correctement aucun problèmes la dessus. En tant qu'élite tu va donc avoir trois spécialités. **

**\- Trois ?** demanda - t- il en penchant la tête sur le coté

**\- Oui, la première tu l'as déjà montré en cuisine, désormais tu es mon cuisinier personnel. La deuxième sera en rapport avec le combat, au vue de ta carrure, tu as largement le pouvoir d'assommer trois personnes à mains nues, mais je t'enseignerais l'art de la défense au katana, c'est plus prudent.**

**\- Aka-chin n'avait pas dit trois?**

**\- Tu sauras la troisième en temps et en heure. **

Ils s'entraînèrent un long moment à l'aide de longs bambous, le violet pas très motivé, le fut bien vite fasse aux assauts de l'acajou. Ne faisant que se défendre, le plus grand n'imaginait pas se fatigué autant et avoir une faim aussi monstrueuse.

Akashi remarqua que son vis à vis n'était plus en position de défense et récupéra son arme d'entraînement et l'autorisa à aller remplir son estomac. Si il y avait possibilité que ce dernier sois plein même avec autant de nourriture.

Il suivis l'affamé et le vis engloutir le tiers de tout ce qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas être mis hors de sa porté. et peu de choses n'étaient pas à sa porté, étant donné qu'il devait avoisiné les deux mètres.

\- **Gardes en un peu, nous partons bientôt, dans une ville voisine Atsuchi.**

**\- Oh, où ça ?**

**\- Tu verras bien.**

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre :3

J'espère avoir réussis à semé mon petit mystère quant à l'intrigue :3

Review ? :3


	4. 4 - Nouvelle piste

J'ai encore essayer d'acheter par toute les manières qui soit Hanamiya mais j'ai encore échoué ! Je vous tiens au courant de ça ! *^*

Un gros merci à ceux qui me lisent, et un encore plus gros à ceux qui me laisse des petites reviews :3

Et merci ma béta 3 Yui666444

**Emy-nee -** Oui j'ai finis par te répondre :') , violer Akashi ?! ATTENDS MOI J'ARRIVE ! XD , 3:) j'aime faire des fins comme ça XD , et pour son kidnapping B| je te souhaite bonne chance les ciseau ne sont jamais loin.

Chapitre - 4 : Nouvelle piste

Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sentier de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le plus petit des deux semblait très pensif et légèrement septique. Le second quant à lui avait un air boudeur plaqué au visage.

_*flash back*_

_**\- Atsuchi, nous y allons!**_

_**\- Oui.**__ Répondit le violet, les bras débordant de nourriture_

_**\- Oi, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?**_

_**\- A manger, des pâtisseries ...**_

_**\- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu prends TOUT ça?**_

_**-Mais Aka-chin ...**_

_**\- Tu crois pouvoir exercer tes fonctions de garde du corps avec tes mains encombrées de la sorte?**_

_Penaud, Murasakibara fit une petite moue et ne conserva qu'une petite partie de ses en-cas dans une besace. Une fois fait il se retourna vers Akashi et le questionna du regard, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de garder ce peu de casse-croûte._

_Ayant finis de traverser la ville, le rouge tourna la tête. Il était adossé contre le mur qui entourait la ville de Nomozaki, il sourit en apercevant ce qu'il semblait attendre depuis une bonne heure. Il les interpella d'une brève salutation._

_**\- Yo ~ Akashi.**_

_**\- Makoto, que fais tu là? répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante**_

_**\- J'étais simplement venu te donner une piste à suive pour attraper quelqu'un de potentiellement important ~ **__débuta le brun_

_**\- Et donc?**__ renifla orgueilleusement l'acajou_

_**\- Mais tu as l'air de ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide ... **_

_Akashi s'était rapproché et brandissait un coupe papier, beaucoup trop aiguisé pour remplir cette seule fonction, sous la gorge d'Hanamiya._

_**\- Parle, cafard. Tes sottises ne servent à rien sur moi...**_

_**\- Aka-chin, il méchant?**__ demanda Murasakibara_

_les deux tournèrent leurs tête en même temps en direction du violet._

_**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est rien d'important. Alors, Makoto, tu vas me dire ce pourquoi tu es là et de quelle piste tu parle?**_

_Le brun analysa du regard la grande perche qui venait de prendre la parole, puis revint déposer ses orbes grises sur le plus petit, qui le menaçait d'un couteau, et il se décala un peu._

_\- __**As-tu entendus parler de la panthère indomptable?**_

_**\- Ce samouraï sans maitre, qui n'as perdus aucun combat et qui vagabonde à la recherche de je ne sais plus quoi? **__répondit l'acajou en rangeant sa petite arme_

_**\- Oui, lui. **__affirma Hanamiya, __**Il recherche son ombre. Il n'est pas difficile à repérer.**_

_**\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, l'idée me semble intéressante ... Le seul bémol risque d'être la longueur de cette mission et de savoir s'il est vraiment particulier ...**_

_**\- Hum, je savais que tu comprendrai ... Akashi ?**_

_**\- évidemment, tu as d'autres informations? **__demanda le rouge _

_-__** pas à propos de ça, mais tu compte emprunter la forêt au nord?**_

_Akashi haussa un sourcil._

_**\- Oui c'est le chemin le plus court pour atteindre mon but, pourquoi?**__ répondit le jeune héritier en croisant les bras._

_**\- Ton but? ou est-ce que tu comptais aller?**__ enchaina le brun_

_**\- A Kyoto, ma mère à des soucis avec des marchands la bas, elle m'as demandé d'aller voir tout ça sur place, ou plutôt de la rejoindre.**_

_En achevant sa phrase, il tourna les talons et commença à partir suivis du grand violet qui n'avait pas pipé mot durant tout l'échange. Le capitaine des Kirisaki Daichi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais._

_\- __**Akashi?!**_

_L'interpelé s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté attendant une phrase suite à cette interpellation. _

_-__** Fait attention ... il y à un conflit entre deux familles dans la foret par laquelle tu vas passer... **_

_*fin*_

**\- Aka-chin fait vraiment confiance à cet homme?**

**\- Il n'est pas loyal avec tous le monde mais oui je lui fait confiance.**

**\- S'il n'est pas loyal avec tous le monde, pourquoi?**

**\- Car c'est grâce à lui, en partie, que tu es avec moi actuellement. **

Akashi sourit et tendit la besace remplis à ras-bord à l'améthyste. Ce mouvement stoppa toutes les interrogations du plus grand qui commença immédiatement à manger. Le rouge pouvait maintenant continuer à réfléchir.

De quels sorte de problèmes s'agissait-il pour que sa mère lui demande de venir en personne par le biais d'un messager? Des gens s'en étaient directement pris à elle? c'est en se posant ce genre de question que le rouge accéléra inconsciemment le pas.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bois il n'y avait encore eu aucun danger dans les environs, de quel conflit voulait parler Makoto? Des bruissements se firent entendre et un jeune brun déboula, ou plutôt, atterrit brutalement par terre.

Akashi et Murasakibara se stoppèrent, le nouvel arrivant se redressait péniblement et sa respiration était totalement aléatoire. Le regard de l'inconnus balaya les environs, la panique visible dans ses yeux gris.

L'améthyste pris place entre le blessé et l'héritier, geste de protection, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en train de manger. Remarquant finalement la présence des autres , il s'accrocha désespérément aux vêtements du plus grand.

-** Aider-moi ! ... s'il vous plait, c'est ... ils vont ... le tuer ... **haleta le brun en secouant les pans de tissus entre ses doigts.

Akashi ancra ses pupilles en fentes sur le regard d'onyx de l'inconnus, et le détailla brièvement; L'étranger était essoufflé, blessé, chacun de ses muscles semblaient tendus, l'adrénaline ne l'avait pas quitté et était décidé à rester la un moment, vu les nombreux tremblements qui secouaient son corps, autant de peur et d'inquiétude que de fatigue.

-** Aka-chin ... Qu'est-ce que je fais? Aka-chin pense-t-il qu'il faudrait l'aider? **

**\- Pose le contre cet arbre ... ** répondit simplement le concerné

Ceci fait le jeune homme commençait doucement à reprendre son souffle, les regardant toujours à tour de rôle. Akashi pris place debout aux cotés du blessé, Tandis que Murasakibara surveillait les environs.

\- ** Voilà, reprend ton calme et commence par le début veux-tu? Quel est ton nom? **Demanda le rouge

L'autre jeune homme pris une grande inspiration, certainement pour se remettre lui même les idées en place.

\- **Takao Kazunari.**

**\- Tu fais partie d'une des familles se livrant bataille dans cette forêt? **demanda Akashi

**\- O-oui, c'est exact, mais comment êtes vous au courant de cela? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ... **répondit le brun

**\- J'ai mes sources, pourrais tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement pour que ta famille et l'autre en viennent à une telle extrémité? **renchéris le rouge

\- **Ca prendrais bien trop de temps ! Il est en danger ! Shin-chan est en danger ! Ma famille va lui faire la peau ! Aider-moi à le sauver et je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Absolument tout ! Je ne sais comment m'y prendre mais j'ai besoin d'aide ! **s'exclama Takao

\- **Atsuchi? Prépare toi. Très bien, nous allons t'aider, ce petit détour pourrait être utile, et mère n'as pas fait parvenir une urgence ou un délais particulier ... Parfait. **

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons tendis la main pour aider le brun à se relever.

-** J'ai des arguments de poids pour récupérer ce "Shin" , Takao explique moi sur le chemin et surtout guide nous. Atsuchi, maintient le debout, il n'a pas l'air très stable. **Ordonna l'écarlate

\- ** Alors je doit arrêter de manger c'est ça Aka-chin? **marmonna Murasakibara

L'héritier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reporta son regard sur le brun, celui-ci soupira.

\- ** Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer mais ... **Le brun hésita un instant en fixant le rouge, **ces cheveux rouges et "Aka-chin" ... Vous ... ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du concerné, une lueur satisfaite dans le regard, il croisa les bras et fit quelques pas en avant sans enlever l'ancrage entre son regard et celui du brun.

-** Oui. Je vais confirmer tes doutes et me présenter à toi. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, fils héritier des Akashi. Alors crois moi je vais aider la personne dont tu m'as parlé, alors raconte moi tout.**

Et voilà la fin de ce quatrième chapitre. Je dois être un peu sadique pour les couper de cette manière XD

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir chers lecteurs *^* !

Une 'tite review ? Parce que mine de rien sa encourage vachement ces petits mots :')


	5. 5 - La force de l'influence

**Dsiclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! J'essaye encore et toujours XD

**Couples :** Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x Taka

C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi vite ! A croire que le midotaka m'inspire beaucoup? Qui sais ? XD

Merci au revieweurs et à ma béta yui666444 :3

Bonne lecture ? :3

Chapitre - 5 : La force de l'influence.

_**"- Oui. Je vais confirmer tes doutes et me présenter à toi. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, fils héritier des Akashi. Alors crois moi je vais aider la personne dont tu m'as parlé, alors raconte moi tout."**_

Takao soupira pour sortir de sa surprise, il aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui, et la personne qu'il rencontrait était l'héritier des Akashi, les cieux lui étaient finalement clément.

\- **Bon, pour commencer nos familles ont toujours été plus ou moins rivales. Je n'en connais pas exactement l'origine mais je suis sur que maintenant le conflit à dérivé en conflit commercial. Cette forêt regorge d'animaux, ce qui est un fait excellent terrain de chasse. Seulement il n'y à de place ici que pour une seule famille, d'après ce que dise mes parents. **commença Takao

**\- Cet endroit est pourtant vaste Taka-chin ... **

\- **Je sais bien. **répondit calmement le brun , **Cependant depuis que je suis né c'est ainsi. Une dispute continuelle entre nous. Pourtant un jour, il y à trois ans alors que je venais d'atteindre mes seize ans j'ai eu ma première chasse seul. Cette tradition d'aller exécuter sa chasse seule le jour de son seizième anniversaire est effectué par nos deux clans. Et je crois que ce jour n'à fait que renforcer la haine qui se profile entre nos familles ... **

**\- Que s'est-il passé ? **apostropha Akashi

-** C'est ce jour là que j'ai rencontré Shin-chan. Mais avant de continuer je devrais préciser qu'avant nos famille vivait sous le même emblème avant le début du lointain conflit. Le clan Shutoku. D'après de vieux récits nos familles s'étaient alliées face à un ennemi commun, et avaient conclus un accord face à la menace commune, Shutoku autrefois lié, est maintenant détruite. **

**\- Taka-chin, c'est triste ...**

Le brun haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire, puis repris.

\- **C'était un jour d'hiver, je n'avais bien sur quasiment aucune chance de trouver quoi que ce soit mais bon, la tradition c'est la tradition ...**

_*flash back*_

_La neige crissait sous ses pas, de la brume s'échappait de sa bouche au rythme de ses respirations. Son arc en main le jeune homme à l'air guilleret percuta quelque chose et se retrouva les fesses dans la neige. Un faible grognement de protestation lui fit comprendre qu'il était rentré dans quelqu'un._

_Il releva les yeux en direction de la personne dans laquelle il était rentré et resta totalement figé. Son cœur rata un battement et tout son corps fut parcourus d'un frisson. La beauté de son homologue était presque irréelle aux yeux du brun._

_Takao ne se releva pas immédiatement et bafouilla des excuses, le deuxième se contenta de le fixer encore étonné, puis il se mit à tâtonner autour de lui. _

_-__** Tu cherche quelque chose ?**_

_Cette simple question le fit sursauter._

_\- __**Qui es tu? **__se contenta le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez._

_-__** Takao Kazunari ! Et toi? **__sourit le brun_

_\- __**Midorima Shintaro et ...**_

_**\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tout seul Shin-chan ?**_

_Ils se relevèrent doucement et le jeune au yeux émeraude tiqua au surnom que lui avait donné l'autre._

_-__** "Shin-chan" ? Et je ne suis pas tout ... seul ...**_

_Il s'était retourné sur lui même et s'était rendus compte qu'il était vraiment seul. Takao étouffa un rire nerveux et eu un sourire remplis de malice._

_\- __**Mmh ... le petit Shin-chan est perdus ? **_

_\- __**Veut tu arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ?!**_

_**\- Hum ... Non ! Shin-chan c'est Shin-chan !**_

_**\- Tss ... E-et ... Je ne suis pas perdus ... **__rougis Midorima en détournant le regard_

_Cette fois ci le brun ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, retombant presque dans la neige._

_-__** AHAHA ! Shin-chan ! Tu es vraiment adorable !**_

_*fin*_

_-_** Et depuis ce jour là, malgré les interdictions et avertissements de nos familles respectives nous avons continué à nous voir, car même si Shin-chan ne l'avouerais jamais, il aimait bien que l'on se voit ... **

**\- Vous avez été découvert? **questionna le rouge

\- **Non ils s'étaient bien rendus compte que l'ont se voyaient encore Shin-chan et moi ... Nous avions protesté tous les deux, de manière plus ou moins vive mais nous avion protesté pour continuer à nous voir. Enfin j'ai surtout fait un scandale.**

**\- Alors que c'est il passé exactement? Cesse de tourner autour du pot Kazunari. **Trancha l'écarlate

**\- Malgré le fait que nos familles ne disent rien ... Elles ne supportaient pas du tout nos relation amicales alors ... Alors quand ils ont découvert que nous étions amant. C'est à peine si je pouvais rentré chez moi ... Et aujourd'hui, ils ont tous réellement perdus les pédales.**

**\- Je vois ... **Marmonna Akashi

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et fixa quelque chose sur le sol ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'héritier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, Murasakibara s'approcha du rouge, oubliant Takao qui marchait d'un pas lent.

-** Aka-chin ...**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- C'est répugnant, je n'es plus faim ...**

Alors qu'un sourire commençait à étirer la commissure des lèvres de l'acajou qu'un hurlement d'effrois retentit et Takao reculait brusquement et s'écrasait lourdement sur le sol en haletant fortement, les yeux encore écarquillé.

Les deux autre se rapprochèrent de la position du brun et eurent un haut le cœur, face à eux une demeure totalement sans dessus dessous d'où quelques résidus de fumée s'échappaient encore du à un récent incendie.

La maison des Midorima était réduite à néant seuls quelques murs qui entouraient la propriété étaient encore debout et plus ou moins intact.

Tout était mort, des traces de lute étaient visible un peu partout, des flaques de sang et des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Takao venait de relever a tête, son corps tremblait de toute part, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, une petit supplique finit par flotter dans l'air :

\- **Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ... **

**\- Dans ce cas la dépêchons nous ... Atsuchi ! Porte le sur tes épaules, il n'est plus en état de marcher pour le moment, il faut qu'il reprenne contenance ... Kazunari, ou habite tu ?**

**\- Oui Aka-chin. **dit le violet en mettant le brun sur son dos

\- **Hum à partir d'ici ... il suffit de suivre le petit sentier puis de tourner à gauche ... Cette fois ci, les miens sont vraiment devenus cinglé ... Shin-chan est en danger ...**

**\- Allons-y ! **ordonna l'acajou

Ils continuèrent leur route en suivant les indication précédemment dite par Takao. Un peu avant d'atteindre leur destination, l'améthyste posa à terre le brun et ils entrèrent dans la propriété, l'homme aux yeux vairons fusillant du regard l'assemblée.

\- **Tiens donc Kazunari ... Tu es venus mourir en même temps que le dernier des déchets que représentaient les Midorima ? Ces hommes ont eu la décence de te ramener ici ? **Déclara orgueilleusement un vieil homme aux cheveux poivres et sels

Avant même qu'Akashi ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler qu'une furie brune venait de le foncer dessus et agrippait fermement ses vêtements.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Monstre ! C'est toi qui à fait assassiner tous les membres de sa famille ?! C'est toi ?! Ou est Shin-chan ?! Ou ?! Répond ! **Hurla vivement Takao en fusillant du regard son père

-** C'est ainsi que tu traite ton père Kazunari ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir élevé de la sorte ! **s'indigna une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que de l'ancre

\- **Tais-toi ! Depuis longtemps vous ne me considérez plus comme un fils ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais a vous montrez du respect, alors que vous n'en avez même pas pour moi ! De plus vous avez essayez de me faire tuer ! Et là vous comptez le faire à nouveau ! Mais vous ne m'aurez pas ! Alors maintenant répondez moi ! Ou est Shin-chan ?!**

**\- Atsuchi ... **murmura le rouge en fixant le violet d'un regard tranchant

Murasakibara ne dit rien et s'approcha de Takao et dans un bruit fin, il dégaina son grand katana sur mesure et le pointa sous la gorge du chef de famille. Aussitôt plusieurs des chasseurs des Takao bandèrent leurs arc prêt a tirer aux moindres mouvement du géant.

-** Dites leurs immédiatement de baisser leurs armes ... **prévint l'écarlate en réajustant son kimono rouge* de manière à laisser voir le symbole blanc et noir présent sur le bas de l'épaule droite.

L'ambiance déjà tendue atteint son apogée à cet instant, l'héritier le savait, tous l'avait reconnus, la plupart n'agissaient que par reflexe, cette constatation le fit sourire. Personne n'esquissa le moindre geste, joueur Akashi décida de pimenté le jeu.

\- **Ou bien vous tenez à vous attirer les foudres des Akashi ?**

**\- B-Baissez tous vos armes ... **bégaya le chef de famille

-** Bien. Maintenant amenez moi le dernier Midorima ... Je ne suis pas de nature patiente ... Je vous conseil de faire vite. Atsuchi, c'est bon ... Pour le moment.**

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour voir revenir des hommes du clan suivit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement vert, Akashi le remarqua immédiatement ... Lui et Kazunari étaient de bonne prises.

Murasakibara guida l'émeraude jusqu'à l'écarlate, et une tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras. Murmurant, d'une voix remplie d'émotion en tout genre, des millions de "Shin-chan" .

-** Soyez en sûrs ... Le crime que vous avez commis à l'encontre de la famille Midorima ne resteras pas impunie ...**

Ils quittèrent les yeux sur ses dernières paroles, lâchant une bombe de terreur dans les rangs. Les Akashi tenaient toujours leurs promesses.

rouge* - Spéciale dédicace à **emy-nee** XD

Alors, Alors ? Ca mérite un petite review non ? :3


	6. 6 - Repos

Je ne suis pas encore en possession des personnages . je persévère !

**Couple : **Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x Taka

**Aomine / Maxine** \- fufufu tu verras onee-chan

**Emy-nee **\- C'est vrai ça mérite une longue reflexion, mais vu l'audio que j'ai écouté notre cher Takao va subir C: YES, MAKE LOVE NOT WAR C:

voilà, voilà je me tais , bonne lecture :3 !

Chapitre - 6 : Repos.

Une fois sortis de la forêt et après trois longues heures de marche, ponctué de nombreux arrêts du aux deux plus ou moins blessés, ils arrivèrent à une ville. Lorsque le chef de la petite troupe se posta devant une massive porte de bois, celle-ci fut immédiatement ouverte.

Des "Bienvenue Akashi-sama" résonnèrent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la résidence, un multitudes d'ordres vinrent de ce dernier. Ce fut donc ainsi que Takao et Midorima furent guidé à l'intérieur pour être soigné et lavé.

Ce fut aussi à la fin des directives, lorsque le rouge entendit un fort bruit de gargouillis qu'il sourit et autorisa le violet à aller se remplir le trou sans fond qui constituait son estomac. Avant que le brun et le vert eurent le moindre soin l'acajou entra.

\- **Kazunari, je venais te prévenir que ta famille va être châtié pour l'assassinat de la famille Midorima. Vu les circonstances, tachez de représentez dignement la clan Shutoku sous ma tutelle. Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer tout ça à Shintaro.** Dit l'écarlate

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit et partit en même temps que leurs soins débutaient. Ne faisant pas de détour par la cuisine sachant pertinemment ce qu'il s'y passait, il entra dans une salle à demi plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il décala une armoire sur le coté et se glissa dans l'ouverture qu'il venait d'ouvrir et tira un rideau camouflant le petit trou à coté de l'armoire. Le noir était total, une personne normale ne pourrait effectivement rien y voir.

Mais Akashi n'était pas une personne qualifié de normale, de plus la bougie qu'il venait d'allumer était très pratique et aidait beaucoup dans cette situation. Le rouge s'assit en tailleur au centre de la petite pièce et ferma les yeux.

Plus loin, dans une autre ville un jeune homme écoutait avec ravissement un rapport de mission, puis il le congédia. Il bailla bruyamment puis son regard dériva sur la fenêtre entre-ouverte et il sourit. Un fil lumineux traversa la dite fenêtre et s'abattit brutalement sur le bureau.

Une petite fumée s'éleva à la chute de la lumière qui s'était enflammée avant d'atterrir sur la planche de bois. Il y était maintenant gravé en cendre noires incrusté dans le bois "A la partie nord de la forêt, une habitation, une famille, elle doit recevoir une punition : Tue les tous."

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvre du cafard et il ouvrit brusquement la porte de son bureau personnel tout en cachant de multiples armes sous ses vêtements. Il attrapa son sabre et l'attacha à sa ceinture.

**\- Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance préparez vous avant que je n'aille faire ce meurtre tout seul. **Gloussa Hanamiya

Cette phrase eu pour effet de motiver un peu les troupes , qui se levèrent pour s'atteler à s'équiper correctement.

-** ... Et donc j'étais tellement paniqué et inquiet que j'ai dis que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait s'il m'aidait à te sauver des griffes de ce qui me servait de famille. **Soupira Takao, jouant avec l'eau entre ses doigts

\- **Tu parles toujours avant de réfléchir Takao. Et je suppose que nous sommes maintenant à son service c'est bien cela?**

Le petit brun soupira et détourna le regard, baissant un peu la tête.

**\- Dans le mille ? **demanda le vert en haussant un sourcil

-** oui ... Mais il y a plus important ! Dis moi ... Je suis vraiment désolé ... Pour tout ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça idiot, j'étais tout aussi renié par ma famille que toi tu l'étais par la tienne. **soupira Midorima

\- **Mais Shin-chan ... En plus ils t'ont fait du mal ... **dit Takao en relevant ses yeux larmoyant vers l'autre tout en faisant glisser son index sur la coupure entaillant le haut de l'épaule du vert jusqu'au milieu de son ventre

Le concerné grimaça en sentant le doigt du brun retraçant sa plaie. L'émeraude remonta ses lunettes et prit le visage du plus petit entre ses mains. Poussé par le désir de ne pas le voir pleurer, il continua sur sa lancée et déposa ses lèvre sur celle du brun.

-** Je te l'es dis, ce n'est rien et ce n'est pas ta faute, alors cesse de te mettre la responsabilité des autres sur les épaules, d'accord ? **murmura Shintaro en gardant son front coller à celui du brun

-** ... Shin-chan ... Je savais bien que tu étais adorable ... **sourit Takao

Il eu pour toute réponse un recul de la part du vert puis un coup de poing sur la tête et un léger regard noir.

**\- Mon tsundere à moi. **chantonna le brun

L'acajou ré-ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci dégageant une lumière vive et éclairant presqu'autant que le bâton de cire qui se consumait sous la flamme à son bout. L'éclat fini par diminuer et revenir à la normale.

Akashi souffla sur la bougie qui s'éteignit immédiatement. Il sortit du petit cloître et replaça la bibliothèque à ça place et partit en direction du salon ou le repas ne devrait pas tarder à être servis, à moins que Murasakibara ait tout mangé.

Il croisa les bras et rentra dans la pièce, aussitôt un brun surgit devant lui et fit une courbette en avant tout en le remerciant, le rouge sourit amusé par le comportement de l'autre. Il le stoppa d'un signe de main et l'invita à aller s'asseoir avec les autres.

**\- Je crois que certaines choses sont à mettre au clair.** dit l'héritier en inspectant la nourriture présente sur la table, **maintenant que ... Atsuchi?**

Une tête violette passa l'arche de la cuisine et fixa celui qui l'avait appelé.

**\- Un problème Aka-chin? **

**\- Je pense que tu peut arrêter de faire à manger ... Pour le moment ...**

**\- Oh ? Ca veut dire que je peut venir manger Aka-chin?**

**\- Oui c'est exactement ça.**

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le géant laisse son tablier à un serviteur, ainsi que le soin de nettoyer et ranger la cuisine, et qu'il vienne s'assoir et commence à se servir. Akashi vint se poser tranquillement sur une chaise à son tour.

\- **Shintaro, Kazunari comment vont vos blessures ?**

**\- Je n'étais pas très endommagé comparé à Shin-chan,** commenta le brun

\- **Je vais bien, après tout j'ai reçu des soins adaptés. Ca n'empêche que tu étais blessé Takao ... Hum, merci de nous avoir aidé ... ** répondit l'émeraude.

\- **De rien, c'était tout dans mon intérêt de vous aidez. Kazunari doit vous avoir mis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? vous êtes à mon service maintenant. Surtout toi Shintaro, tu possède quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup ... **reprit Akashi

-** Et pourrais-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Que compte tu faire de Takao ? **

**\- Tu le sauras en temps voulus, je le garde sous ma tutelle mais je te laisserais t'occuper de lui Shintaro. Tachez de bien manger ce soir et de vous reposez, nous partirons à l'aube.**

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, ponctué des rires de Takao, et bien qu'un excessive quantité de nourriture ait fleuris sur la table, celle-ci se retrouva vite bien assez vide grâce à l'estomac gigantesque du violet.

Les dernière lumière furent éteinte, l'héritier ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil et l'améthyste dans une autre pièce s'endormit lui aussi rapidement. Takao quant à lui tournait dans son futon, il s'arrêta et resta face aux deuxième futon de la pièce.

\- **Shin-chan ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Tu dors ?**

**\- Plus vraiment ... **

**\- Ah ... **soupira simplement le brun en s'extirpant de sous sa couette pour venir se glisser dans celui de son vis à vis. **Moi j'arrive pas à dormir ...**

**\- Et c'est pour ça que tu vient m'empêcher moi aussi de trouver le sommeil?**

**\- Tu es méchant Shin-chan ...**

**\- Réaliste, nuance.**

**\- Tu m'as vraiment, **_**beaucoup**_** manqué ... **susurra-t-il à l'oreille du vert

**\- Takao ... **

**\- Vraiment, je t'assure ... Beaucoup, beaucoup ... Oui?**

L'émeraude se retourna et se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme aux yeux gris, plaquant ses mains de part et d'autres du visage du plus petit.

-** Tu me pousse toujours à bout toi, tu sais ça ?**

**\- oui, parfaitement ... **souffla le brun en repliant une de ses jambes, pressant son genoux contre l'entre-jambe du vert

Ce simple contact électrisa Midorima de la tête au pied et il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'autre, redécouvrant avec bonheur la langue de son partenaire contre la sienne. Ils brisèrent l'échange par un cruel manque d'air, un filet de salive les reliant encore.

-** Petit démon ... Tu ne vas pas dormir avant un moment, crois moi ...**

MWAWAWAWWAA voila la fin de ce chapitre !

je suis diabolique non? C:

Alors, au suivant qui veux un petit Lemon ? ~

des avis ? :3


	7. 7 - Kyoto

**Pairing : **J'ai déjà 1 € 02 pour acheter Hanamiya ... Je progresse B|

**Couples : **Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x taka

**Emy-nee **\- eheheh :3 lemon sans être un lemon ~ j'assouvirais tes besoin en citron dans les prochains chapitres. Non, même si je lâche pas mal de pseudo indices, sur l'idée de ma béta je continue ce couple, personne ne l'as remarqué /o . Oui gloire au mido x taka 3

Merci à ma chère jumelle d'n'amour ma béta Yui666444 :3

Enjoy #

Chapitre - 7 : Kyoto

Le rouge sortit de sa chambre, d'une démarche semblable à celle d'un mort vivant, les yeux injectés de sang et soutenus de belles cernes. Ne leur avait il pas dit de dormir, car ils partaient tôt le lendemain?

_*flash back*_

Le sommeil l'avait bien vite accueilli mais il avait eu aussi vite fait de s'évaporer. Il grogna et ouvrit lentement ses yeux vairons, pourquoi se réveillait il maintenant? De basses paroles et de légers froissements de tissus étaient perceptibles.

L'acajou passa une main sur son visage et écarquilla les yeux, arrêtant brusquement de respirer. Avait il bien entendus ce qu'il venait d'entendre? Il se devait de tout savoir sur ses serviteurs, mais là, ça dépassait carrément l'entendement.

Le pire dans tous ça c'est que son corps réagissait. L'héritier serra les dents et grogna, il leur avait dit de dormir ... Dor-mir ... D-o-r-m-i-r ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris là dedans ? Impossible de se rendormir dans cette situation.

Il allait devoir s'occuper de ce petit problème ... Non pas les deux amants fraichement retrouvé et qui à peine de retour dans un futon en profitaient pour copuler comme si leurs vies en dépendaient ... Non pas eux, plutôt la magnifique érection nocturne que les deux tourtereaux venaient de lui apporter.

Non, il refusait catégoriquement de s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques, il allait gentiment se rendormir et le lendemain tout reviendrait à la normale. C'était sans compter sur deux puces bien trop exciter pour s'arrêter rapidement et surtout ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

**\- ... Merde ... **

Non, impossible pour l'acajou de se rendormir avec ce fond sonore et la manière douloureuse par laquelle s'exprimait son désir, fortement échauffé par les gémissements des deux jeunes hommes du clans Shutoku.

L'héritier déglutit difficilement, quand soudainement un de ses sourcils tressauta dangereusement d'une colère contenue. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se rappelle des paroles de sa mère à ce moment là ? "Tu devrais vraiment te trouver une femme mon fils, si tu n'as pas de serviteurs tu devrais être capable d ramener une jeune femme ici tout de même ! Et ... Ca te soulagerais de beaucoup de choses, ah ah ah ! "

\- ... Pourquoi faut il que cette vieille chouette ait raison dans cette situation là ?!

Jura le rouge entre ses dents, ne tenant pas particulièrement à être entendus à jurer sur sa propre mère, et à jurer tout court. c'est en maudissant le ciel qu'il desserra son habit de nuit, enfouissant au trois quart sa tête dans son oreiller et glissant une main entre ses jambes, pouvoir se rendormir était une priorité absolue.

_*fin flash back*_

C'est donc sur une _excellente_ nuit et levé du pied gauche qu'il ouvrit sans douceur les portes coulissantes respectives du vert et du brun qui dormaient dans la même pièce et celle du violet, restant au milieu du couloir les bras croisé, retenant un bâillement.

**\- Debout ! ... Et surtout ... Qu'aucun de vous ne se plaigne aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir assez dormis, ais-je été clair ? Je vous attend en bas, si vous ne vous dépêcher pas, je tacherais de vous enseigner le mot "ponctualité" ...**

Cette phrase eu un genre d'effet magique ou quelque chose comme ça, puisqu'en moins de cinq minutes top chronos les trois personnes que le rouge attendait avec une grande impatiente, pointe le bout de leur nez. Ravis de les voir si vite, l'héritier leur montra d'un signe de tête un stock d'armes.

**\- Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abris de mauvaises rencontres ... **précisa l'acajou en accrochant un katana à sa ceinture en cuir**, Takao?**

**\- O-oui ?**

**\- Au vue de la blessure encore assez fraiche de Shintaro, je fais confiance à tes compétences d'archer, quant à toi Shintaro contente toi de petite armes de jet, ce n'est pas une coupure très profondes mais il faut éviter au mieux la douleur. Atsuchi ... **

**\- Aka-chin?**

**\- Comment comptes tu me défendre ...**

**\- Hum ... comme ça, le grand violet mima un geste avec un katana encore dans son fourreau.**

**\- Tes mouvements sont entravés ... lâche tout ça ... soupira le jeune aux yeux vairons**

**\- mais ... Aka-chin ...**

**\- prends en moins et donnes y à Shintaro ... Et pas de mais !**

**\- Oui ... **bouda l'améthyste en donnant une partie de son festin au vert et en allant redonner l'autre moitié à deux trois ménages de l'habitation occasionnelle des Akashi.

C'est sur ces préparatifs que la petite troupe avança jusqu'à la ville voisine, tranquillement sans aucunes embuches jusque là. C'est après la pause de midi que Murasakibara posa finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un très long moment, depuis qu'il avait vu Takao ce matin pour être précis.

**\- Taka-chin ?**

**\- hum ? Un problème Atsu-chan ?**

**\- hier ce n'étais pas le cas ... hum ...**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu boite ? **demanda -t- il avec toute l'innocence du monde

Le brun passa de l'étonnement à la gène en un temps record, tout en devenant plus rouge que les cheveux de l'héritier, il toussa en essayant de contenir au mieux toute la gène qui l'habitait. Le vert à ses cotés, remonta tant bien que mal ses lunettes, les bras chargés de nourriture et regarda dans une direction diamétralement opposé à celle du pauvre brun en détresse.

**\- Euh ... hum ... c'est euh ... peut être un contrecoup dut à une de mes chutes euh ...**

le brun savait mieux que quiconque d'où venait ce boitement et comment il était survenus. Les petites cernes qui ornaient ses yeux, ainsi que celles qui siégeaient sous les yeux de l'émeraude. Visiblement l'activité nocturne des deux jeunes hommes n'avait pas empêcher le violet de dormir, contrairement au chef de troupe qui leur lançait un regard couvert de reproche.

Pourquoi le géant avait il évoqué son boitement? Tous les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent brusquement en tête. Leur retrouvailles avait été on ne peut plus chaudes ... Takao avait quand même été obligé d'aller chauffer son petit ami pour qu'il lâche enfin ses habitudes de tsundere. Le brun, rien qu'en y repensant, il ressentait le contact brûlant des mains du vert sur son corps.

Shin-chan ... Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre fois qu'il avait murmuré, susurré ou encore gémit le prénom de celui qu'il aimait. Ce même homme qui lui avait marqué le corps par de nombreuses façon. Toutes les sensations contradictoires qui les avaient traversé tout les deux.

Ses baisers langoureux et torrides qui leurs était indispensable pendant cet instant, cet instant ou seuls les moindres contact avec l'autre importaient. Leurs désirs s'enflammaient au fur et à mesure de leurs caresses, qu'elles soient tendres ou motivé par les plaisirs charnels, ses caresses étaient autant désiré par le brun que part le vert.

Malgré l'impatience grandissante de l'émeraude, il avait pris soin de ne pas brusquer son amant en chaleur et c'était montré prévenant et doux. Faisant trembler le brun de plaisir en le préparant consciencieusement, en touchant à plusieurs reprise son point sensible. Le sentiment indescriptible qui planait dans l'esprit du brun à chaque pénétrations.

La violence avec laquelle l'orgasme les avaient brusquement traversé. Les ultimes coups de reins du vert, ses derniers mouvements pour lui. Le brun ne serait jamais en mesure d'oublier cette nuit là, libre, sous la tutelle Akashi, mais libre. Ils étaient libéré de la pression qu'exerçaient leurs familles sur eux, ils avaient bien fêté leur retrouvailles.

Alors que le visage de Takao était toujours aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et qu'il se remémorait à vitesse grand "V" comment il avait fait l'amour avec son très cher Midorima. Ce fut lorsqu'il percuta le vert qui occupait intégralement ses pensés, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans le futon en train de se faire guider jusqu'a la jouissance mais dehors et qu'une grande personnes curieuse lui avait posé une question.

**\- Taka-chin? Tu respire encore ? Tu es tout rouge, autant que les cheveux d'Aka-chin ...**

**\- Euh ... O-oui ! C'est rien , je t'assure ! Ce boitement c'est juste un contrecoup, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !** s'étouffa Takao

**\- Il faut faire attention avec les **_**contrecoups**_**, ils peuvent devenir très gênant et douloureux ... **commenta Akashi

**\- Hum ... Regardez ça ... **, dit le vert en se raclant la gorge

Un jeune homme blond se faisait poursuivre dans les rues de la ville de Kyoto dans laquelle ils étaient arrivé pendant que Takao se perdait dans ses joyeux souvenirs. Le blond finit par se fondre dans la foule et par des magnifique sourire et par quelques tour de passe-passe tout aussi subtile il arriva droit sur un homme le percuta et sortit un porte monnaie d'une de ses mains.

**\- Vous vous êtes mépris sur toute la ligne, c'est lui qui vous avait volé ça monsieur ~** sourit le blond

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'inclina poliment, charmant par un sourire commercial et ses faits et gestes quelques femmes, il se retourna et s'éloigna une lueur de malice planant dans ses iris dorés qu'il posa en direction du petit groupe. Pendant qu'il se rapprochait il sortit des bourses remplis d'argent, un nouveau sourire factice pris place sur les lèvres de l'inconnus.

**\- Eh~ C'était donc vrai, le fils Akashi-cchi ici ? Hum, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par dame Akashi-cchi ... Si elle me ... Aïe !** Le blond n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éventail rouge s'abattait sur sa tête.

**\- Dis donc Kise ... Il me semblait t'avoir dit de faire quelque chose d'utile de ta belle gueule et de tes dix doigts, non ?** marmonna une femme que trop connue aux yeux de l'héritier en assénant un deuxième coup d'éventail sur la tête du blond.

MWAWAWAWWAWA *rire diabolique* c'est horrible de couper comme ça, hein ? 3:)

Des reviews ? :3


	8. 8 - Une épine dans le pied

**Disclamer :** Ma maman vient de me donner 5 euro ... J'ai donc maintenant 5,02 euros ... les personnages m'appartiendront bientôt.

**Couples :** Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x Taka / Kise x ?

J'ai carburé pour écrire ce chapitre :D C'est les vacances alors j'ai plus de temps *^*

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci à ceux qui continue de me lire :3 et ma bêta Yui666444

Chapitre - 8 : Un épine dans le pied

La femme à la chevelure flamboyante s'approcha de son vis à vis aux cheveux de la même couleur et l'attrapa par le bras. De son autre main elle pris l'oreille du blond entre ses doigts tira dessus de manière à le forcer à se plier en deux et avança d'un pas pressé. Les trois autres quoi qu'un peu étonné par la tournure des événements les suivirent sans poser de questions.

Pour ne pas en douter, ils arrivèrent à une grande bâtisse made in Akashi. La femme qui les avait mené jusqu'ici resserra le jeune héritier contre son opulente poitrine et balança le blond à terre d'une jolie prise d'auto défense, sauf que là ... Elle ne se défendait pas.

**\- Aaaah ! Mon bébé ! Tu es venus !** s'enthousiasma la rousse.

**\- Mère ...** soupira l'acajou

**\- Oui ?** répondit elle mielleusement en continuant à l'étouffer entre ses deux généreuse collines.

\- **Si vous continuez comme ça ... Dans quelques minutes vous n'avez plus d'héritier ...** suffoqua l'homme aux pupilles vairons.

En prenant conscience qu'elle était en train de tuer son fils avec ses seins, elle le recula et le secoua par les épaules, puis le lâcha et croisa les bras en réfléchissant. Soudainement elle se mit à passer le blond, qu'elle avait brutalement jeter par terre, aux rayons X avec ses yeux rouges fraise.

**\- De plus pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici ?** demanda l'écarlate

**\- Ah oui ! Hum ... Attends un peu s'il te plait j'ai quelques chose à régler, ce ne seras pas long ... Oi ! Kise ...** Interpella la mère de l'héritier

**\- Oui ? Un problème, dame Akashi-cchi ?** Demanda le blond en se relevant et en époussetant son habit.

**\- Je tiens à finir ce qui à commencer dans la rue ... Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "faire quelque chose d'utile de ta belle gueule et de tes dix doigts" ?** questionna la rousse en pianotant des doigts sur son avant bras.

**\- Euh ... Mais ... Regardez j'ai fait quelque chose d'utile de mes dix doigts !** répondit fièrement le blond en mettant ses main en avant, les doigts bien écarté, de chacun d'eux pendant des bourses plus ou moins pleines.

La femme qui fixait dangereusement le blond, ferma les yeux, son sourcil droit tressautant d'agacement. Elle sortit son éventail de la manche de son kimono pourpre et se ventila rapidement le visage avec, se massant une tempe de son autre main.

**\- Empêchez moi de l'égorger ...** Grogna la quadragénaire * ( NDA : personne d'une quarantaine d'années )

Le blond déglutit et recula d'un pas en rangeant son précieux butin.

**\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée mère ... **Soupira l'héritier

**\- Je suis du même avis qu' Aka-chin ...** Commenta le géant

**\- Oui ce n'est pas du tout un bon choix ...** ajouta le vert en remontant ses lunettes

**\- Oooh ... Vous êtes tous si gentils !** dit le blond en essuyant une fausse larme

**\- Son sang risquerait de tacher le sol ...** **C'est dur à nettoyer**, acheva le brun

**\- Nuh ... C'est cruel ...** geignit le blond

**\- Tiens donc ! Je viens juste de le remarquer mais tu as enfin quelques serviteurs ? Hum ... Trois ?**

**\- Hum ... Deux et demi ...** rectifia l'acajou

**\- Pardon ? Pour le coup, je ne te suis pas là, Seijuro ... Tu voudrais bien développer ?**

**\- Celui qui m'était potentiellement intéressant est blessé, alors j'ai pris l'offre du moment ... Un blessé offert, un entier avec ... Alors j'ai pris les deux sous mon aile...** expliqua l'écarlate

**\- Voyons ! Seijuro ! Ne parle pas d'eux comme s'ils étaient des marchandises ! Je croyait pourtant t'avoir bien élevé ... Enfin ... Passons outre ton manque de contact humain ... Je suis celle que l'on appelle " L'impératrice des marchés économiques" ou encore " Le femme du chef des guerres" mais faisons simple, je suis la mère de cet adorable jeune homme, Akashi Aimi. **

**\- Mère ...** soupira encore l'acajou

**\- Un problème Seijuro ? Non ? Parfait ! Dites moi donc vos noms ... Je crois déjà savoir pourquoi mon fils vous à mis la main dessus, commençons par toi, le déficient visuel...** Continua la rousse

**\- Et c'est moi qui est un problème avec le contact humain, mère ?** s'exaspéra le rouge

**\- Midorima Shintaro ... Enchanté ?** répondit l'émeraude

**-Je constate Seijuro, rien de plus. S'il porte des lunettes, c'est qu'il voit mal sans. Merci pour ta réponse jeune homme, à ton tour mon grand ! Prends en de la graine Seijuro, lui il en à but du lait !**

**\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsuchi ... La maman d' Aka-chin à les même cheveux, c'est fascinant ...** répondit à son tour le violet pendant que le fils Akashi soupirait à la réflexion de sa mère

**\- Ah ah ! Merci mon géant c'est très aimable, hum et toi mon ami ? Qui est tu ? **

**\- Takao Kazunari !** sourit le brun

**\- Un sacré brin de fraicheur ! **

**\- Mère, maintenant que les présentation sont faites, pourriez vous me dire pourquoi, vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici ?** Questionna l'écarlate

**\- Hum ... Oui bien sur ! J'ai réussis à me procurer les essences que tu m'as demandé ... Par ailleurs ça m'as couté extrêmement cher tout ça ... Mais bon si c'est pour toi mon bébé ~ ! **

**\- C'est parfait mère, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'accéder à cette requête, combien de fioles avez vous réussis à vous procurer ?**

**\- Hum pour le moment seulement quatre.**

**\- C'est déjà bien, enfin nous verrons cela plus tard, vous ne m'avez pas fais venir jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne m'avez pas donné de délais pour venir j'en es donc déduis que ce n'était pas urgent mais que c'était tout de même grave pour que vous me fassiez venir, j'ai raison ?**

**\- C'est vrai. Depuis peu la panthère indomptable c'est trouver un nouveau terrain de chasse pour retrouver son ombre. Ce terrain de chasse n'est ni plus ni moins Kyoto et une grande majorité de nos guerriers ainsi que quelques de nos marchands. Et ça commence à devenir dérangeant ... Ce samouraï est doté d'une arrogance sans égal en plus de ça !**

**-Oh il est donc dans les environs ? ... Intéressant ... Et donc qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?**

**\- Que tu trouve un moyen d'arrêter sa fureur sur ceux que j'emploie à mon service ... Je ne sais pas mais fais quelque chose c'est devenus tendus par ici à cause de lui ...**

**\- Hum je vois le soucis ... Personne n'as jamais essayé de négocier avec lui ?**

**\- En plus de posséder une arrogance hors norme, il a le caractère qui va avec ... Un vrai caractère de cochon ! Remarque on ne peut pas tout avoir, un beau physique et un caractère exemplaire ou au minimum digne de ce nom ...** ronchonna la rousse

**\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ... Je vais faire ce que je peut mère ... Kazunari, Shintaro et Atsuchi vous resterez tout les trois ici, vous avez grand besoin de repos ...** ordonna le rouge

**\- Aka-chin j'aurais le droit de sortir pour aller gouter les spécialités d'ici ?**

**\- Si mère à le temps de t'accompagner oui, sinon, non. Mère, autre chose ?**

**\- Je pense pouvoir faire un trou à mon emplois du temps pour ce grand là, il est si adorable ! Oui une dernière chose ...**

**\- Laquelle, mère ?**

**\- Emmène cet idiot avec toi, et pour toujours ... Il est juste insupportable ... Ce n'est pas ...**

**\- Ce n'est pas une demande c'est un ordre ... Je sais mère.**

**\- C'est parfait ... Merci de t'occuper de ça mon bébé ! Au fait ! Dis moi, ton père s'occupe correctement de toi ? Je ne le connais que trop bien pour savoir qu'il à la sale habitude de rester cloitrer dans son bureau à s'occuper de ses charges militaires ... De toute façon quand il auras finit ce qu'il a à faire à Nomozaki il reviendras ici ... **Déclara Aimi

**\- Oui il s'occupe de moi pas d'inquiétude mère ... Je sais déjà tout ça aussi mère ... Ryota , nous y allons ...** souffla l'héritier

**\- Oui, je te suis Akashi-cchi ...**

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent donc de la demeure d'un pas calme, c'est lorsqu'un hurlement lointain leur parvins aux oreilles, d'un simple regard à l'un envers l'autre, ils hochèrent la tête et une fois dans la rue principale, ils coururent jusqu'à la provenance du bruit. Alors qu'ils allaient dévier de la grande place un deuxième cris les fit s'arrêter.

Le second hurlement était beaucoup plus proche et sortait de la bouche de plusieurs passants et marchands. Un rire retentit après coup, le blond et l'héritier se retournèrent et découvrirent pourquoi un tel affolement secouait la foule. Une caravane remplie de marchandise était explosé et tout ce qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur était éparpillé sur le sol.

Au milieu de ce dérangement se trouvait un homme à la peau halé dans une armure légère, sabre sortit du fourreau posé contre son épaule, il venait d'arrêter de rire et fixait sombrement l'assemblé qu'il avait entièrement captivé. Si il avait put tuer avec son profond regard bleu nuit, plusieurs personnes serait déjà des cadavres inanimés.

**-Bien ... Il serait fort regrettable qu'il y est un mort n'est-ce pas ? Alors répondez ... Où est il ? Je sais qu'il est ici, l'un d'entre vous l'a forcément vu ou aperçu ...**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il fendit l'air de son sabre en le descendant de son épaule et s'approcha d'un homme, son regard plus meurtrier que jamais, la cible totalement paralysé par la peur n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Alors que l'assaillant allait éliminer sa victime, un tintement de métal de fit entendre et une paire d'yeux vairons se posèrent sur le samouraï.

Dos à la panthère, la tête tourné en sa direction, la katana tourné dans son dos, Akashi se redressa et força le métis à reculer. Il y eu un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux combattant se fixèrent, s'affrontant du regard, sondant l'adversaire. Kise fit reculer la personne qui avait failli mourir par une saute d'humeur de la panthère.

**\- Tiens donc, Akashi en personne ... Vous êtes donc désespéré à ce point ?** ironisa le bleu

**\- Non rassure toi tu n'es pas aussi important que tu crois l'être, je ne faisais que passer par là ...** répliqua l'acajou

**\- Au contraire, je crois être assez important pour que le fils héritier sois dans mes pattes ... **

**\- Peut importe ce que tu pense ... **

**\- Mais que ce soit toi ou un autre, le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi.**

**\- C'est certain que tu as de plus grande capacité que moi au combat, mais il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel ...**

**\- Uh ? Tu as le mérite de reconnaitre que je suis plus fort que toi ... Pas mal ... De quoi est -ce que tu parle ?**

**\- Ton cerveau ... Jamais tu ne te sers de tête ... Tu fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir car tu sais pertinemment que tu es plus fort que n'importe qui. Mais t'es tu déjà frotté à un tacticien ? Je ne pense pas. Je peut voir chacune de tes ouvertures, chacun de tes points faibles, rien qu'en te regardant.**

**\- Tss ... Me fait pas rire, je m'en étoufferais presque ...**

**\- Puisque tu à l'air d'être plus pratique que théorique et de ne croire que ce que tu vois, je n'es qu'à te le prouver, je connais ta plus grande faiblesse, sans jamais t'avoir vu.**

**\- Je suis curieux de voir ça ...**

**\- Il suffira juste de ce petit rien pour totalement te déstabiliser ... Et te faire perdre tes moyens et t'envoyer au tapis.**

**\- En attendant, je ne suis pas déstabilisé pour deux sous ...**

**\- Ton ombre ...** murmura presque l'écarlate

et voilàààà ! J'adore couper mes chapitres comme ça :3

des reviews ? :3


	9. 9 - Réfléchis

Disclamer : Mon plan d'achat va être ralentit, il me faut 50 euro pour le sac de seirin XD

Couples : Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x Taka / Kise x ? / Aomine x ? ... DAT INFORMATIONS XD

petit jeu :3 essayez de deviner. Aomine Daiki Chan ... CHUUUUT XD cherche donc pour Aho-mine tiens :P

Merci à Yui666444 ma béta 3

Enjoy # !

Chapitre - 9 : "Réfléchis"

"Ton ombre" ... Ombre ... Ce simple mot bouleversait des milliers de souvenirs dans la tête du métis. Ce petit mot l'avait figé sur place, tout ses muscles s'étaient tendus et sa bouche s'était ouverte pour se refermer sans qu'aucun son ne soit émit. Le seul mouvement que le bleu réussis à exécuter, fut celui de resserrer sa prise sur son arme et de fusiller du regard ce petit homme aux cheveux rouges aussi important soit-il.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?** déclara l'écarlate

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Ou est-il ?** asséna la panthère sur un ton sombre en se remettant en position de combat

**\- Rentre les griffes chaton ... Je ne lui es rien fait mais en revanche je sais que je peut t'aider à le retrouver et je suis prêt à parier qu'il est bel et bien dans cette ville ... **répondit le rouge

**\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur puisque tu ne lui à rien fait ... Puisque tu ignore même qui il est ! **

**\- Aux vues de tes réactions, il t'es vraiment précieux ...**

**\- Tais toi ... Tu ne sais rien ... Dis moi ce que tu sais ... Tout de suite ...**

**\- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que la rumeur dit Daiki ... dit l'héritier en se retournant vers le blond, Ryota éloigne les personnes qui sont ici, il ne reste pas grand monde mais éloigne ceux qui sont toujours là.**

**\- Oui Akashi -cchi ! **Acquiesça le blond en attirant le regard des autres

Pendant que Kise s'affairait à faire partir les derniers citoyens top curieux qui était toujours en train d'observer la scène. Au milieu les deux combattants se fixaient dans un silence tendus, l'un voulant tuer l'autre, son aura meurtrière étant vraiment très grande. Le grand bleu allait craquer, ce type face à lui l'énervait au plus au point.

**\- Tu l'entends tout comme moi, personne ne peut l'entendre mais toi et moi, sommes les personnes restreintes à pourvoir l'entendre et le retrouver ... Alors maintenant calme toi ... Tu as au fond de toi ce que je recherche ... **

**\- Personne ne le remarque jamais pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais exception a la règle ?Ce que tu recherche ?** demanda le métis méfiant

**\- Réfléchis ... C'est beaucoup te demander mais fais le ... Pas pour moi pour lui, ton ombre ... Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir dans environs une demi heure dans les vieux jardins à l'est de la ville, deux chemins y mènent ... La bas aux milieux des bambous et des cerisiers se trouve un temple, je t'y attendrais avec Ryota et d'autres de mes serviteurs ...**

Sur ces bonnes paroles Akashi rangea son arme dans son fourreau et tourna les talons en faisant un signe au blond qui revenait victorieux de sa petite mission que lui avait confié le rouge, son regard doré indiquait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui c'était passé. L'héritier se contenta de soupirer et d'accéléré le pas en direction de la maison de sa mère.

Une fois le perron franchis, l'acajou ouvrit la porte sans la moindre délicatesse, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa très chère maman. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui dire une brève excuse puis il interpella chacun de ses hommes d'un voix forte, de manière à se faire entendre dans presque tout le domaine. Les interpellés ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer, le dernier fut Takao, toujours avec cette même démarche boiteuse.

**\- Tu as trouvé une solution pour la panthère n'est-ce pas, fils ?** questionna la rousse

**\- Oui ...**

**\- Je verrais bien comment tu compte t'y prendre, je me dois de trouver quelque chose pour te récompenser à juste tire une fois que tu auras tout réglé ...**

**\- Laissez moi simplement Ryota et se seras suffisant.**

**\- Très bien, je m'apprêtait a finir un travail et voir si je pouvais emmener Atsuchi manger nos spécialités ...**

**\- Ca ne va pas être possible mère, je suis navré mais vous pouvez continuer a travailler j'ai besoin de lui.**

**\- ah ? Toi navré ? Première nouvelle, va donc faire ce que je t'es demandé, de toute manière je dois m'occuper de tout ça un jour**, soupira la mère en se dirigeant vers un bureau ou trônait des lettres.

**\- Kazunari, tu vas rester ici, tu ne pourras pas suivre la marche jusqu'au temple avec un tel boitement ... **

**\- O-oui**, murmura le brun très bien conscient que le rouge était au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ce qu'il avait fait avec son amant l'autre nuit

**\- La prochaine fois que je dis qu'il faut dormir, au moins maintenant je sais qu'il n'y aura plus de **_**contrecoups **_**... Atsuchi pas autant de nourriture ... Combien de fois va -t- il falloir que je te le répète ?**

**\- Désolé Aka-chin ...**

**\- Shintaro, montre moi ta blessure ? Si je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte elle devrait avoir cicatrisé ...**

Le vert hocha positivement la tête et fit glisser sa manche , dévoilant son épaule qui avait été plutôt amoché quelques jours auparavant, celle ci était maintenant en aussi bon état que celle d'un nouveau né. Certains furent étonné de ne plus rien y voir du tout, comme si le vert n'avait jamais subit de blessure à ce niveau là.

**\- Ca à toujours été comme ça ... **

**\- Je ne me trompe jamais ...** sourit le rouge, **Ryota, Atsuchi, Shintaro nous avons peu de temps allons y ! **

La petite troupe marcha d'un rythme rapide pendant un moment, arpentant les rues de Kyoto dans une ambiance légère. C'est alors qu'ils traversaient la e bois de bambous et de cerisiers que le blond remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient armé. Il se rapprocha de l'héritier et constata que lui non plus il ne l'était pas.

**\- Akashi -cchi, tu es sûr qu'il va venir ?**

**\- absolument, j'en suis persuadé ...**

**\- Hum ... Et pourquoi nous n'avons pas pris d'armes ? Nous parlons d'Aomine Daiki tout de même ... **

**\- Si tu pense que je le sous estime, sache que ce n'est pas le cas, je sais juste comment le gérer dans son état actuel, je peut tous vous gérer nus sans aucun soucis. **

Cette phrase laissa les autres dans un état de suspicion le plus total. Tous se demandaient si Akashi n'avait pas les chevilles qui allaient exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Ils arrivèrent en silence au temple, seuls leur pas résonnaient sur le sol. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps pour apercevoir le grand bleu approcher, l'ennuis peint sur son visage.

**\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venus ...** soupira le métis

**\- Au fond de toi tu le sais Daiki ...** répondit l'écarlate

**\- Maintenant dis moi tout ... **

**\- Et que veux tu savoir ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par seul un petit groupe de personnes peuvent l'entendre ou se rendre compte de sa présence ?**

**\- Tu vois ces trois hommes derrière moi ? Ils sont comme toi, moi et ton ombre. C'est pour cette raison que je les est choisis ...**

**\- Attends, ôte moi d'un doute s'il te plait ... **

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Tu ne choisis pas à la couleur de cheveux tout de même ? **

**\- Hmph ... Ca aurait put en effet, mais non ce n'est pas ça ... **

**\- Tu m'en vois rassurer ... Mais comment est tu sûr qu'il est ici ?**

**\- Tu le ressent aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt parfois tu l'entends, ce hurlement lointain ... Qui sonne comme un écho ... Ce glapissement effrayé ... Ou même parfois des sanglots ... Tu y ressent ...**

**\- Ouais ... Ce n'est rien de plus que la voix de Tetsu' ... Ce n'est qu'à certains moment que sa voix résonne comme ça ... Elle m'a déjà guidé jusqu'ici mais à présent je ne sais plus ou chercher ... J'ai le sentiment qu'il est là mais ou ? Et pourquoi il n'y à que nous qui sommes capable de l'entendre ?**

**\- Je répondrais à ta question après que tu m'es expliquer ce qui te lie à ce " Tetsu" , comment vous êtes rencontré, pourquoi, ou ? Tout ...**

Prochain chapitre le passé d'Aomine et Kuroko :D

Review ? :3


	10. 10 - L'ombre et la lumière

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Couples : Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x Taka / Kise x ? / Ao x ?

les infos sur les couples avancent ... doucement ? Ca arrive XD

Enjoy #

**Chapitre - 10 : L'ombre et la lumière**

Je marchais dans les montagnes enneigées, un sourire fier, presque arrogant était plaqué sur mon visage. Le sang de mon maître coulait encore de la pointe de mon katana, je ne pouvais pas encore ranger de ma vue, ce liquide carmin qui signait ma liberté et tachait lentement la neige. Le peu de personnes que j'avais croisé avaient été effrayées en me voyant.

Les marchands quittaient les lieux à grande vitesse, le vent s'était mit à souffler plus fort et des flocons commençaient à tomber. Et merde ... Tout ce remue ménage n'annonçait rien de bon, je me devais de trouver un endroit ou m'abriter dans les plus bref délais, sinon, c'est certain que je ne finirais pas la nuit vivant. La discussion du dernier groupe de commerçant que j'ai croisé m'à interpellé.

**" - Tetsuya n'est pas là ?** demanda un homme aux cheveux couleur ciel

**\- Non**, lui répondit un autre

**\- Vous avez vérifié ?** rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux bleu pâle

**\- Pas besoin, je lui es dis de nous attendre à l'abris dans la grotte un peu plus haut vers le sommet... **annonça une femme aux cheveux de la même couleur

**\- Tu es sûr qu'il restera la bas ?** questionna le premier homme à avoir parlé

**\- Oui je lui es assuré de venir le chercher, chéri, fais un peu confiance à ta femme veux tu ? Ne traînons pas plus la tempête approche ...** sourit la seule femme du groupe "

Ils ne firent même pas attention au fait que je les avaient entendus, et partirent sans autre forme de procès. Tout de même un peu choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre, j'étais niais à l'époque je n'avais que treize ans, oui j'ai tué mon maitre à cet âge là, je n'étais pas fais pour être soumis à des règles comme celles d'un maître.

Je suis partis trouver refuge dans la fameuse grotte que j'avais laborieusement repérée dans ce début de tempête de neige. Lorsque je suis rentré dans la cavité rocheuse, il était là ... Recroquevillé sur lui même dans un coin, il à relevé rapidement la tête en entendant mes bruits de pas et la déception et le désespoir ont clairement voilé ses yeux sur ce visage inexpressif.

**" - ... Tetsu ... Tetsuya ?** Demandais je bêtement

**\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon prénom ? Qui êtes vous ? **

**\- C'est un peu compliqué ... Mais ... Les tiens ne reviendront pas te chercher ...**

**\- Ah ...**

**\- Comment ça " Ah " ?**

**\- Je m'en doutais un peu, ils mettaient trop de temps à revenir ...**

**\- hum ... "**

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parlais ? Il avait quelque chose de spécial, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me suis assis à ses cotés et je l'es longuement fixé pendant de quelques minutes.

**" - Tu n'as pas froid ?** Dis-je en haussant un sourcil réprimant un frisson sous la froideur qui emplissait peu à peu la grotte

**\- Non absolument pas ... Et vous ? Vous avez froid ? **

**\- Légèrement ...**

**\- Quel est votre nom ? **

**\- Aomine Daiki, tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer on doit avoir le même âge, ça me donne l'impression que je suis vieux ... Et toi quel est ton prénom ? Enfin je veux dire ... Ton nom ...**

**\- Kuroko, je suis Kuroko Tetsuya... Ton aura ...**

**\- Mon aura ?**

**\- Oui, ton aura est lumineuse Aomine-kun ... Avec toi, je suis certain de pouvoir survivre ...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**\- Moi contrairement à toi, j'ai une aura sombre ... Je suis une ombre ... Et une ombre sans lumière ... Ce n'est rien, alors qu'une lumière sans ombre, ça ne change rien pour elle ...**

**\- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire ... **

**\- Plus la lumière est forte, plus l'ombre est sombre ... Plus ta force et la mienne seront décuplé. Aomine-kun ... Laisse moi être ton ombre s'il te plait ...**

**\- Je n'es peut être pas tout saisis ... Mais je ne refuserais jamais quelque chose lorsqu'il est question d'augmenter ma puissance ... Je serais ta lumière ... Tetsu' ! "**

La tempête de neige nous à coincée en haut de la montagne pendant deux nuits. Et depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes plus séparés, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un frère, en plus il était si fragile et frêle. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Tetsu', sous une naïveté d'enfant nous sommes restés ensemble.

Le temps s'est écoulé et nous avons grandis ensemble, cinq ans après notre rencontre, nous étions encore plus soudés que pouvait l'être de vrais frères liés par le sang. Même si Tetsu' était plus vieux de quelques mois, je ne pouvais pas le voir autrement que comme mon petit frère. Ce besoin compulsif de vouloir le protéger de ce dur monde.

Mais avec ses années à grandir et à survivre ensemble, tout ne pouvait pas continuer à aller de l'avant. Le verbe " grandir " correspond tellement à l'élément déclencheur de la disparition de Tetsu. Ombre et lumière, semblable et complémentaire mais tout aussi opposé. D'un coté, il y à moi, je suis grand, fort, j'ai les cheveux et la peau foncé et je suis plutôt expressif.

Tetsu, lui, il est tout mon contraire ... Il n'est pas spécialement grand ou de forte stature, il est même plutôt frêle, ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus rivalise avec la couleur d'un ciel d'été, mais aussi ça peau opaline, presque transparente, typiquement japonaise, ces simples caractéristiques le rendait exceptionnel. Oh, exceptionnel ... Cet adjectif nous réunissait tout les deux.

Alors au vue des changements que nous avons eu avec le temps, notre fragile équilibre a finis par céder, le jour où pour la première fois de ma vie, l'angoisse à littéralement retourné mon estomac. Ensemble nous étions fort, mais séparés ... Tetsu' devenait vulnérable au plus haut point.

Et si dans ce port, sur les quais, je ne lui avait pas dit " on se rejoint ici ce soir ? Tu voulais voir les quais et je dois aller voir une petite affaire en ville. ", peut être serait il toujours à mes cotés en ce moment.

**\- Depuis cette journée là, je le cherche encore et encore ... **acheva le métis

Avant que qui que ce soit n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une brise froide agita les bambous et les cerisiers, laissant courir dans le vent les feuilles roses des arbres. Secouant aussi les cheveux des personnes présentes, amenant aux oreilles du groupe un autre hurlement apeuré.

**" Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! ... Non ! Ah ! ... à l'aide ... Que quelqu'un ... M'aide ... "**

**\- Brr ... Cette voix pleine de détresse, c'est déchirant ... Akashi -cchi il faut faire quelque chose ... **

**\- Maintenant que je t'es dis ce que tu voulais savoir ... J'ai Tetsu à retrouver ... Hors de question que je le laisse une minute de plus comme ça ... Ah ... Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par dans mon état actuel ? Je suis dans un parfait état.**

**\- Je t'es parlé d'augmenter ta force n'est-ce pas Daiki ? Tu te souviens des conditions ?**

**\- Oui ...**

**\- Atsuchi, je t'es orienté vers une troisième capacité ... Tu t'en souviens ?**

**\- Bien sûr Aka-chin, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Shintaro, lorsque je t'es annoncé que tu avais ce que je recherchais ...**

**\- Oui, je suppose que tu vas nous dire de quoi il s'agit Akashi ?** répondit le vert

**\- Je n'es pour le moment que quatre fioles, mais sachez qu'elles sont en rapport avec vous tous ... Je vous parlerais de tous ça, mais pour le moment nous avons une ombre à retrouver, Daiki ? Es - tu prêt à accepter mon accord ?**

**\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix ... Je n'es encore jamais entendus la voix de Tetsu de cette manière là ... Sa voix habituellement si monotone ... Je sens que tu peux m'aider à le retrouver ... De toute façon, je n'es plus le choix, depuis que je suis à Kyoto mes recherches sont au point mort ...**

**\- Ah ah ah ! Parfait ... Attendez un instant, ça ne prendras pas plus de cinq minutes pour le localiser ... Après tout je suis né ici ... Cette ville n'as pas de secret pour moi ...**

Tous fixèrent le rouge avec une curiosité plus ou moins dissimulée, l'héritier quant à lui s'assit sur ses genoux, face au temple, il ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur le sol. Un vent léger commença à tourbillonner autour de lui, agitant doucement ses cheveux framboise. Puis il ré-ouvrit ses prunelles vairons d'ou brillait maintenant un vif éclat, il s'écoula quelques minutes sans que le jeune homme ne bouge.

Un rire légèrement sinistre franchit les lèvres de l'acajou, au même moment la brise qui l'entourait cessa et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Il se releva avec grâce puis se retourna vers ses compagnons qui le fixait maintenant plus étonné qu'autre chose et sur leurs visages fleurissaient milles questions.

**\- Les questions attendrons, allons-y !**

Tout au fond d'une salle sombre, j'attends ... J'attends replié sur moi même ... J'attends de pouvoir sortir d'ici ... J'attends que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ... J'attends que quelqu'un m'entende ... J'attends la fin de ce cauchemars ... Je t'attends Aomine-kun ... Mais depuis tout ce temps, mes espoirs s'évincent ... La dernière fois, eux aussi je les attendaient ...

Aomine-kun ... Si tu savais comme je me sens triste, abandonné , oublié , salis, honteux ... Je te l'avais dis, que sans lumière je ne pouvais pas vivre ... C'est le cas ... Ici ... Je me meurs peu à peu ... La douleur et la honte qui me traverse ne pourront jamais t'être imaginable ... S'il te plais ... Viens m'aider ... Avant qu'un autre n'arrive ... Fait vite ... J'ai peur ... S'il te plais ...

**\- A ... ine-kun ...**

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir ... Non ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'enfer continu -t- il ? Des voix ? Les voix sont toujours là avant que le cauchemars ne recommence ... Pourquoi ces gens font- ils ça ? Pourquoi ? ... Les pas se rapprochent ... Non ... Faites qu'ils s'en aillent ... Par pitié ...

**\- Effectivement une jolie perle que vous avez là ... Je vais en avoir pour mon argent ... En plus il n'a pas l'air touché par tout ça ... Il est si inexpressif ... Dommage que je ne sois pas arrivé plus tôt ... Maintenant il est déjà usé ...** souffla un homme

**\- Il n'en reste pas moins une magnifique source de revenus ... Amusez vous bien monsieur ~** susurra une femme aux cheveux couleur ciel

La porte vient de se refermer ... Non ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Laissez moi tranquille ... Je suis épuisé ... Je ne pourrais pas esquissé un seul geste ... Un jouet ... Un jouet jusqu'au bout ... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois je subir ça ? Cet homme ... Il est comme les autres ... Mes reins me font très mal ... Vraiment très mal ... Aomine-kun ... S'il te plais ... Viens me rejoindre ...

**\- Tsss ... Ca à été galère de venir ici ... Aller lève toi ... Il faut pas que tu reste ici, où tu vas vraiment mourir ... Et dis moi, cette femme ? C'est ta mère nan ? elle te ressemble beaucoup... Comment elle peut te faire un truc pareil ? Ah et désolé si mes paroles étaient dégelasses mais sinon ça l'aurait pas fait ... **murmura mon vis à vis

**\- Aom... Aomine-kun ... ?** ma voix n'est qu'un souffle presque inaudible et je suis incapable de reconnaître les voix ...

MWAWAWA :3

A votre avis qui est-ce ? ~

Reviews ?


	11. 11 - A l'ombre d'un flocon

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi c'est sûr XD

**Couples** : Aka x ? / Mura x ? / Mido x Taka / Ao x ? / Kise x ? / Kuro x ? / Kaga x ?

( oui toujours beaucoup d'info sur les couples XD )

Que dire... bah rien XD

Enjoy # !

**Chapitre - 11 : " A l'ombre d'un flocon "**

**\- Aomine ? Nan désolé, j'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ça peut être mais c'est pas moi ... La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il faut qu'on sorte de là avant d'avoir des soucis ...**

**\- Q-qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous n'agissez pas comme ... Comme les autres ?**

**\- Je vais pas faire un truc aussi dégueulasse ... Hum ... Kagami Taïga, et je te l'es dis, je viens te sortir de là, t'es déjà dans un sale état ...**

**\- Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi vous faites un tel geste ? Pourquoi vous voulez tant m'aider ?**

**\- Ça me semble juste normal ...**

**\- C'est faux ... Le mensonge pollue vos mots ... Personne ne me voit jamais, personne en m'entends jamais ... Les gens s'éloignent de moi ou m'éloigne d'eux ... Ils m'oublient ...**

**\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou ... Mais j'entendais ta voix et tes suppliques désespérées par les courant d'air ... Vu que c'est plutôt perturbant d'avoir la voix de quelqu'un d'inconnu dans la tête et donc, J'en ai suivis l'écho et ... Je suis arrivé ici. Et ne me vouvoies pas ...** Expliqua maladroitement Kagami

**\- Aussi farfelue qu'es la raison de ta venue ici, je te crois, il y à ...** commençais-je avant d'être interrompu

**\- Chut ! ... Nous parlerons plus tard, l'urgence est ailleurs**, murmura le grand rouge

**\- Je ne peux pas bouger ... Je suis trop faible ... Blessé et honteux ...**

**\- Dans ce cas là, je vais te porter, courir et sortir de ce trou à rats ...**

Tout en disant cela il à gentiment caressé mes cheveux et m'a levé et porté en me tenant contre son torse. Mon corps me fait mal, très mal, je me sens trembler de part en part, je tremble pour beaucoup de choses, un trop plein d'émotion et de ressentit. Je tremble de peur, de honte, de douleur, d'anxiété, d'épuisement et même de faim ...

Je me bas intérieurement avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, pour ne pas vomir, Kagami ne me veux absolument rien de négatif, il me l'a bien fais comprendre et je le ressens au fond de moi, il dégage quelque chose qui m'étais autrefois familier. Mais depuis ces sept mois, le moindre contact humain me rebute au plus haut point.

Des éclats de voix se sont fait entendre au dessus de nos tête, suivit d'un grand vacarme de meubles bousculés et mis à terre. Kagami dut prendre ça pour une opportunité et il enfonça la porte que l'hôte des lieux avait pris le soins de fermer à clé, comme âpres chaque début " entrevue " avec moi.

Les ballottements que je ressentais me faisait comprendre que le grand rouge avait commencé à courir pour atteindre les escaliers qui nous feraient sortir de cette cave sombre, glauque, humide et sans lumière ou rayon venant du monde extérieur. Alors que le pied droit du rouge touchait la première marche, j'ai tourné la tête pour voir le haut des dernières marches, et au même moment quelqu'un commençait à descendre affolé, cet homme fit rapidement demi-tour en nous apercevant, et à partir de là, je me suis évanouis pour la première fois de la journée.

**\- Comment as-tu fais ça Akashi -cchi ?**

**\- J'ai dis que les questions attendraient Ryota, cours et tais toi !**

**\- Oi ! Tu es sûr qu'il est là bas ?** demanda le bleu

**\- Absolument, cesse donc de douter Daiki ...** Soupira l'héritier

**\- Je prends de l'avance alors ...**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le métis accéléra l'allure, poussant quelques passant au passage, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser, grognant simplement à chaque choc. C'est dans un quartier populaire où la troupe débarqua, remplie de résidences et de nombreux restaurants. Au centre de la rue, la panthère s'arrêta pour examiner les environs et accessoirement pour reprendre son souffle.

" A l'ombre d'un flocon " était le nom de l'un de ses restaurants - bar, comment rien que le nom ne lui avait-il pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Aomine lui même l'ignorait, mais là, il ne voulait qu'une chose, détruire cet endroit et récupérer son ombre. Tandis que les pulsions meurtrière du bleu commençait à se faire sentir, Midorima prit la parole.

**\- Hum ... Ils doivent exécuter le système des combats clandestins.**

**\- C'est même sûr et certain Shintaro.**

**\- On ne peut pas avoir accès au face caché des enseignes en claquant des doigts ...** soupira Kise

**\- Il faudrait donc faire diversion ... Je me porte volontaire, j'ai une idée ...** dit le géant d'une voix ennuyée

**\- Et quelle est ton idée Murasakibara -cchi ?**

**\- Je met à une table et je commande beaucoup à manger, comme ça ils sont déborder et ...**

**\- Et gros déficit économique ...** soupira Akashi en jouant avec un coupe papier

**\- Tsss ...**

**\- Un problème Aomine ?** demanda le vert

**\- On réfléchit pas et on fonce dans le tas ... **grogna le métis en s'approchant d'un bon pas du restaurant.

Avant que les autres aient eu le temps de protester face au plan très stratégique du bleu, celui-ci venait, avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était connue, de défoncer la porte du bâtiment d'un brusque coup de pied, ce simple geste statufia les personnes présentes à l'intérieur du bar et quelques autres dans la rue qui eurent vite fait de retrouver leur mobilité pour partir avec de grandes foulées, soudain un hurlement firent revenir à la réalité les quatre autres qui rentrèrent à leur tours.

**\- Vous ?! C'est vous ?! ... Je vais tous vous saigner comme les porcs que vous êtes !** rugit Aomine

**\- Chéri ... Va vite l'éloigner d'ici ... Dépêche toi ... **grinça une femme aux cheveux couleur ciel

Kise essaya en vain de retenir la furie qu'était devenue Aomine, ce dernier avait renversé des tables et mis au tapis les deux autres membres du personnels, et il approchait dangereusement de la femme du groupe, celle ci avait la peur inscrite sur son visage. Il y avait de quoi, à cet instant Aomine devait être l'homme le plus effrayant qui existe.

Alors que le métis allait être à porté de coup de la bleutée, la deuxième personne aux cheveux de la même couleur venait de revenir en trombe dans la salle dévastée. Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que quelqu'un le poussait d'un bon coup de pied entre les omoplates. Cette entrée réussis à figer Aomine, la folie qui illuminait le regard du bleu était totalement dirigé vers ce nouvel arrivant et son fardeau.

**\- Ah ... Faut croire qu'en fait c'était pas une bonne idée de passer par là ...** remarqua le grand rouge

**\- Toi ... T'es qui ?!** Aboya Aomine

**\- J'te retourne la question ...** Grogna l'étranger

**\- T'as du culot ... Rends moi Tetsu' tout de suite !**

Au même moment, et certainement grâce à l'entente de la voix du métis, le petit bleu remua contre l'homme par lequel il était soutenu et se détacha doucement de son étreinte. Ce moment de décalage par rapport au grabuge qui régnait laissa un instant de flottement dans la salle, le jeune homme leva ses yeux encore ensommeillé vers le grand bleu.

**\- ... Aomine-kun ?**

**\- Tetsu' !** répéta -t- il en s'approchant

**\- Oi ! fais gaffe tu tiens à peine debout ...** dit l'homme aux cheveux bicolore

**\- Lâche le ! Et dis moi qui tu es !**

**\- Kagami Taïga ... Oh t'es donc le fameux Aomine **... Il était vachement déçut que tu ne sois pas venus ...

**\- Tais toi ... Tu ne sais rien de lui ... Alors maintenant rends le moi !**

**\- Nan c'est moi qui suis venus le sauver, c'...**

**\- Vous ! Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon fils bande d'ingrat !** ris la mère de Kuroko, **alors vous allez être des anges et me rendre mon enfant, tout de suite ...**

**\- Vous osé vous faire appeler sa mère avec ce que vous lui faites subir ?! C'est une blague où quoi ?!** Hurlèrent en chœur Aomine et Kagami

Les cris reprirent de plus belle, Kise s'ajouta à la bataille vocale ainsi que Midorima, les éclats de voix fusaient, la tension dans la pièce était lourde et oppressante. Le bleuté ne suivait déjà plus la _conversation_ et tout commençais à tourner autour de lui. l'héritier fixait avec insistance l'ombre d'Aomine, son intuition était toujours la bonne, l'éveil allait être brusque.

**\- A-a ... Arrêtez ... S'il ... Vous plait ...** supplia le bleutée à genoux les mains crispés sur sa tête

**\- Kuroko ?**

**\- Tetsu' ?**

**\- Tu n'as rien à dire toi ...** Siffla la bleutée

**\- ... Ca ... Ca suffit !** hurla Tetsuya

Son hurlement fut accentué d'un fort vent froid, qui bougea quelques des tables renversées par terre, les puissantes bourrasques glacées entourèrent le jeune homme puis elles se dissipèrent autour du bleutée sous forme d'un feu d'artifice de flocon. Dehors les nuages étaient soudainement bas très blanc et épais, l'atmosphère s'étaient largement refroidie et coulant dans l'air, légères et blanches les gouttes d'eau cristallisées tombaient sur le sol.

A l'intérieur du restaurant, de là où les premiers flocon avait surgit, se tenait debout une silhouette humanoïde, de longs cheveux bleutés arrivant aux creux de ses reins, un fin yukata blanc couvrait son corps pâle, la seule touche de couleur autre que le blanc et le bleu pastel de ses cheveux et de ses yeux était son obi lavande. Ses prunelles saphir vagabondèrent dans la salle et se vissèrent à ses semblables.

**\- Tetsuya mais qu'...** bégaya la bleutée

**\- S'il te plais, tais toi maman ...** dit sombrement Kuroko

**\- Tu ...**

**\- Ne rends pas les choses si ...**

Le bleuté laissa sa phrase en suspension, et d'un pas gracieux il s'approcha, comme s'il s'était téléporté devant la mère qui tremblait d'effrois ... Et de douleur. En effet un pic de glace la traversait au niveau de l'abdomen et ressortait entre ses omoplates. Face à elle le petit bleu la fixait sans émotion visible sur le visage, des traces de gel sur les mains, et le sang de sa victime gouttant de par la stalactite lui traversant le corps mais aussi par les doigts du bleuté.

**\- Agréable**. acheva Kuroko

**\- T-Tetsu' ?**

**\- Oh ... Aomine-kun ... Ou étais-tu ?**

**\- Bah, je te ...**

**\- Tu sais ... J'avais vraiment besoin de toi ... Mais toi, tu n'étais pas là ... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant que j'étais là ?!**

**\- Tetsu' je ...**

**\- Daiki ! Recule !** Ordonna Akashi

Le métis s'exécuta en voyant l'air automate de son ombre, ce dernier venait de lui sauter dessus une lame de glace en main, mais avant d'avoir atteint sa cible, il fit un arrêt et il regarda quelques instants l'héritier, puis il s'évanouit brusquement et recouvrit son apparence d'origine. Aomine réceptionna le corps frêle de son ombre et il fixa l'acajou qui souriait.

**\- Hum ... Yuki-ona ... Intéressant ...** murmura Akashi

Voilà pour ce onzième chapitre :P reviews ?


	12. 12 - la face caché du monde

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas encore mais ce jour viendra ! *sors*

Couples : Nouveau couple dans ce chapitre ! :D

Enjoy # !

Chapitre - 12 : La deuxième face du monde

Tous réunit dans une grande pièce où le silence était roi, seul le bruit de la pluie osait venir le défier. L'air était palpable et il régnait une tension bien plus forte que celle qui avait planée dans le restaurant, maintenant ravagé, " A l'ombre d'un flocon ". Tous ou presque fixait les nouveaux arrivant, l'un était encore allongé du à son précédent évanouissement, avec insistance et absolument aucune gène.

La deuxième chose qui passa au travers du silence fut le gargouillis simultané de deux estomacs, ce simple bruit orienta les regards des personnes présentes ailleurs, suite à cela, deux soupirs combinés suivirent et les deux concernés dirent d'une même voix :

**\- Aaah ... J'ai faim ... Au final il n'y avait presque plus rien ...**

Ce léger murmure suffit à rappeler au groupe comment ce second individus c'était retrouvé ici, avec eux, dans ce même salon actuellement terriblement silencieux, à l'abris de la pluie, anciennement neige.

_Le petit bleu venait de retrouver son apparence d'origine et de s'évanouir dans les bras de l'homme qui était sa lumière, et personne ne bougeait, seul Akashi avait vaguement murmuré quelque chose que peu d'entre les membres de son groupe avaient entendus. Etonnamment les personnes qui brisèrent le silence vocal furent le géant et trou noir de la troupe ainsi que le grand inconnu._

_**\- Aka-chin, j'ai faim ... **_

_**\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !**_

_De plus leur synchronisation ne se stoppa pas là, elle sembla même au contraire s'accroitre. _

_**\- Ah ! ... Mais on est dans un restaurant là, non ?**_

_Ils se fixèrent en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre puis hochèrent la tête._

_**\- La cuisine doit encore être pleine !**_

_Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, leur cerveau risquerait la surchauffe, ils partirent tous les deux d'un pas pressé dans les cuisines, prenant grand soin d'éviter les meubles mis en bordel. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les deux estomacs à pattes revinrent la moue quelque peu boudeuse, visiblement ils n'avaient pas trouvé leur bonheur ou tout simplement de quoi satisfaire leur appétit._

Le métis foudroya du regard l'homme qui avait plus ou moins aidé à sauver Kuroko, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi cet homme l'énervait au plus haut point, son homologue lui rendit bien évidemment son regard, la tension grimpa encore d'un cran, le duel de regard entre les deux hommes était intérieurement une bataille féroce, l'éclat de leurs yeux ne mentait pas. Lorsque les deux grognèrent Akashi fronça les sourcils et décroisa ses bras puis avec une excellente précision, deux coupe-papiers fendirent l'air et se plantèrent juste à coté de chacun des duellistes, passant non loin de leurs visage.

**\- On se calme immédiatement ... Atsuchi, Taïga allez donc manger un bout en cuisine , et n'hésite pas à boire ceci Atsuchi ... C'est délicieusement sucré ...** ordonna -t- il en lançant une fiole au violet

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux affamés pour se lever et partir en trottinant en direction de l'endroit magique et ainsi aller se rassasié en toute tranquillité. L'acajou balaya l'assemblé du regard, analysant chaque personnes et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand le petit bleuté remua, signe que son réveil n'allait pas tarder. Après environ une dizaine de minutes ses yeux bleu s'ouvrirent et il se redressa péniblement, il était totalement perdus et désorienté, dès lors Daiki s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

Le bleutée reconnu chacune des choses qui faisait qu'Aomine était Aomine, sa chaleur corporelle, ses gestes, sa respiration, son odeur ... Tout. Alors fébrilement il lui rendit son étreinte, au fond de lui ravis d'être à nouveau avec sa lumière, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, soulagé et heureux de ne plus être là bas, au fond de cette cave humide, et rassuré d'être à l'abris avec lui, tant qu'il serait à ses coté, Kuroko se sentirait bien et protégé de tout.

**\- Aomine-kun tu ne m'as pas abandonné ...**

**\- Bien sûr que non, jamais je ferais un truc pareil ... **

**\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ...**

**\- Je sais ... C'est fini maintenant ...**

**\- Comme je me suis sentis mal ...**

**\- Tetsu' ... C'est fini, je suis là.**

**\- Comme j'ai eu mal et à quel point je ...** sa voix se perdit dans ses faibles sanglots

**\- Je sais ... Je sais Tetsu', je ne laisserais plus personne te traiter ainsi ou te faire ce genre de choses ... C'est fini ... **

**\- Oui ! Maintenant tu n'as plus à t'en faire tu es à l'abris, avec Aomine -cchi. De plus Akashi-cchi te protègera lui aussi, tout le monde est là pour te protéger, même moi !** sourit le blond accroupis à coté des deux bleu en caressant doucement la tête du plus petit des deux.

-** Shin-chan n'hésitera pas une seconde à t'aider lui aussi même s'il ne dit rien, il peut être effrayant mais c'est juste un tsundere, il n'est pas méchant !** ajouta joyeusement le brun

**\- Takao !** grinça le concerné

**\- Eheh ! Tu vois il aboi plus qu'il ne mord.** renchérit le deuxième membre du clan Shutoku

Cette petite discussion, si l'on pouvait qualifier ça comme ça, avait au moins eu pour effet de réduire le débit de pleurs et les tremblements du bleuté, qui sortait doucement de sa petite crise, restant tout même attaché comme une sangsue à son frère. Le grand bleu sourit un peu et remercia les autres du regard, frottant le dos de son ombre en un geste réconfortant, le bleutée frotta sa tête contre son torse et il desserra son étreinte.

**\- Ca va mieux ?**

**\- Oui ...**

**\- Bien maintenant que Tetsuya est réveillé, je n'es plus d'excuses, vous avez des questions je présume ?** dit l'hériter en déplaçant une pièce de shogi

**\- Ne devrions nous pas attendre Murasakibara-cchi et Kagami-cchi ?**

**\- Non, son éveil est en cours, et on peut dire que son appétit vital est très important ... Pas besoin de les attendre, ils nous écourtons de là où ils sont, je t'assure Ryota.**

**\- Tu parlais de mon état actuel et tout ce qui va avec mais ... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tetsu' tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Pour faire court, vous avez assistez à l'éveil de Tetsuya, bien qu'un peu brutal c'était bien ça.**

**\- Son éveil ?** demanda le vert en haussant un sourcil

**\- Vous l'avez vu comme moi n'est-ce pas ... Ce changement qui c'est effectué sur Tetsuya, ainsi que la neige qui est tombée, tout ces évènements ont été du à l'éveil de Tetsuya.**

**\- Mais pourquoi lui est-il arrivé ça ?** s'enquit le bleu

**\- Peut être que ça avait toujours été en moi ?** interrogea le bleutée

**\- On peut dire que c'est le cas Tetsuya. Ta situation ainsi que ta condition aussi bien physique que mentale ont fait céder les barrières qui retenaient ton pouvoir en toi.**

**\- Mon pouvoir ?**

**\- Oui, ce qui sommeillait en toi depuis ta naissance, ce qui fait que je tu as été choisis, toi, Atsuchi, Shintaro, Ryota et Daiki et contre toute attente Taïga.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Akashi ? **demanda le vert en fronçant les sourcils

**\- Avez - vous déjà entendus parler des Yokai ?**

**\- Bien sûr qui n'as jamais eu de récit sur eux pendant son enfance ?** s'étonna Takao

**\- Eh bien, tout ce que vous pouviez croire fictif jusque là, ne l'était pas, nous sommes leurs descendants.** expliqua le rouge

**\- Q-quoi ? sérieusement ?!** s'étonna le bleu

**\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter Daiki ?**

**\- Comment peux tu affirmer quelque chose comme ça Akashi -cchi ? Avant de mourir je peut t'assurer que mes parents étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain ...**

**\- C'est très simple, les gènes des Yokai peuvent passer d'une génération à une autre sans que celle ci soit lié par les âges ... Autrement dit, cela peut provenir d'un ancêtre de famille, comme une arrière grand mère.**

**\- Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce que contient cette fiole ?**

**\- Elle consiste à provoquer l'éveil ... Et vu le type de descendant qu'est Atsuchi, mieux vaut le faire maintenant, c'est plus prudent.**

Pendant que les lourdes informations passaient dans l'assemblée, du bruit vint de la cuisine, comme si quelque chose était tombé par terre ainsi que quelques gémissements plaintifs. Chacun eurent des réactions différentes, Akashi leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant vaguement "_l'oni _est lâché", Midorima remonta ses lunette en détournant le regard, Takao c'était rapproché du vert en souriant, le métis avait plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles du bleutée et le blond avait rougit de la tête au pied.

Ils venaient de franchir les portes de la cuisine et s'étaient dirigés vers là ou les cuisiniers de la mère de l'héritier avaient fait une délicieuse nourriture. Dévorant tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, et sous la dent, les plats eurent vite fait de diminuer. Arrivés aux dessert le géant fixa la fiole et selon les dires d'Akashi elle donnait un très bon gout aux choses sucrés, ou quelques choses comme ça. Il versa donc de ce pas tout le contenue de celle ci sur un gâteau sous l'œil intrigué du grand rouge puis il mit sa part entière dans sa bouche.

L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, les yeux du violet scintillèrent d'une vive lumière, deux cornes enroulées sur elles même poussèrent de chaque coté de son crane et un trait noir apparu autour de ses yeux. Aussitôt la transformation terminé il posa son regard sur le rouge, un regard affamé et désireux et contre toute attente le rouge semblait comme hypnotisé par lui, tant et si bien hypnotisé et sous l'emprise de la puissance que dégageait son éveil, que deux oreilles félines prirent place sur la tête du rouge et une longue queue tigré fendue en deux à son extrémité poussa.

Délaissant totalement les plats, les deux se rapprochèrent lentement pour finir par se coller l'un contre l'autre avec brusquerie, faisant presque ronronner le tigre. Les deux se fixèrent comme fasciné l'un par l'autre, leur instinct Yokai y étant pour beaucoup dans cette situation, la chaleur montant doucement dans la pièce ainsi que dans leurs corps. Avec une lenteur presque calculé leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à ce que leur bouche entre en contact, un baiser chaste rapidement changé par l'envie les submergeant tous les deux.

Plus guidé par leurs instincts que par expérience, leurs mains eurent vite fait de devenir actives et baladeuses, passant outre les barrières de tissus, explorant avec empressement la peau de l'autre, les deux commençaient à entrer dans leur bulle de luxure et d'acte charnel, ne cherchant même pas à s'inquiéter de se qui les entourait ou même de qui pourrait les surprendre, la seule chose qui comptais en cet instant c'était de pouvoir découvrir le plus le corps de l'autre.

Rapidement le violet pris la dominance et il plaqua son futur amant sur la table, renversant par la même occasion un saladier vide, il vint se plaquer contre son dos puis il embrassa langoureusement sa nuque, glissant ses mains sur ses jambes, le kimono du rouge remontant en même temps que ses mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses. Au contact de la langue humide de son partenaire le tigre lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir passer ses lèvres. Une main impétueuse s'aventura vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses se rapprochant de l'objet de ses désirs, objet déjà bien tendu et dont il s'empara pour y débuter de long mouvements de va et vient.

**\- Tu es la plus belle de toute les friandises Kaga -chin ...** susurra -t- il à l'oreille de son homologue

**\- J'ai bien envie d'être encore une plus délicieuse friandise ... Si tu venais fourrer ton délicieux gâteau ?** haleta le rouge en envoyant un regard remplie de désir à l'améthyste

C'est sûr ces paroles digne des plus grands poètes de l'histoire du japon, que les deux hommes finirent par ne faire plus qu'un, emplissant la pièce de gémissements et de râles de plaisir non contenus, le violet malmenant avec brutalité la prostate du rouge qui n'était plus rien d'autre que suppliques de plaisir sous lui, l'orgasme faucha les deux amant avec quelques secondes d'intervalles, les perdant quelques instants dans les méandres du septième ciel.

AHAHAHAHAH C:

reviews ?


	13. 13 - Un problème n'arrive jamais seul

Yoooo ~ ... Non je ne suis pas morte 8D j'étais juste victime de ce qu'on appelle la flémingite aigue combiné à une fièvre du syndrome de la page blanche :c

Midorima à été au petit soin pour moi avec sa tenue de médecin 8D /brique/

;w; bref voilà le nouveau chapitres mes loups ! Voyez ça comme un cadeau de noël 8D

allez je vous emmerde assez comme ça XD

#Enjoy !

Chapitre - 13 : Un problème n'arrive jamais seul

Dans la salon régnait un lourd silence gênant, personne n'esquissait le moindre geste ou n'osait prononcer un seul mot. Un feulement retentit dans la cuisine suivit d'un tigre bondissant dans la pièce silencieuse, grognant et balançant sa queue de droite à gauche. Akashi soupira doucement en apercevant le violet qui réajustait son kimono de la manière la plus nonchalante qui soit, ses cornes trônant toujours sur sa tête.

**\- Désolé Kaga-chin, j'ai pas fais exprès ... **

Reprenant une apparence semi-humaine, le corps encore recouvert de son pelage félin, ses dents pointues mise en évidence à cause des grognements animaux sortant de sa bouche, Kagami était vraiment en colère.

**\- Putain ! Mais c'est que ça fait mal andouille au cerveau choucroute !**

**\- Mais Kaga-chin je te dis que je suis désolé, je voulais pas te coincer la queue dans le placard ... **

**\- Tu pouvais faire attention !** cracha le rouge, fusillant du regard son homologue

**\- Mais c'est ta faute aussi ...** Soupira le violet

**\- Hein ?! Pardon ?**

**\- T'avais qu'a moins l'agitée de partout !**

**\- Tu te fou de moi là ?! T'avais qu'à me la tenir aussi !**

Observant la scène de ménage se déroulant sous leurs yeux ahuris, les autres hommes présents dans la pièce ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. L'héritier fut le premier à agir et réagir en se levant tout en raclant sa gorge. Il s'approcha du félin qui grognait toujours, posant une main sur sa tête, lui grattouilla derrière les oreilles, l'effet fut immédiat et si le tigre avait pu ronronner comme un vulgaire chaton il l'aurait fait. Malheureusement la séance "grattouille" s'arrêta de manière brusque puisque Akashi retira sa main et la rabattit de manière brusque sur le sommet du crâne du tigre. Il lui envoya ensuite un regard noir, empêchant toute protestation de sa part.

**\- ****ç****a suffit ! Atsuchi, viens ici.**

**\- J'aurais à manger ?**

**\- Oui, mais ce sont mes coupe-papiers que tu vas manger si tu continue comme ça, alors viens t'asseoir à coté de Taïga**

L'améthyste hocha la tête et pris place comme convenu à coté de son amant, l'acajou lui resta debout, marchant aléatoirement dans la salle, les mains jointes dans son dos.

**\- Ou en étais-je ? Hum ... Pour commencer aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la cuisine, entendu ? Ou tout du moins pas dans les détails.**

**\- Ce serais particulièrement gênant et malvenue de parler de ça en détail, non ?** toussota le vert en remontant ses lunettes

**\- Oui, enfin passons, Tetsuya, tu vas mieux ?**

**\- O-oui beaucoup mieux, merci, mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes exactement ? Des Yokai oui mais hum, quel type ? Je veux dire notre éveil ne semble pas tous venir du contenu de cette fiole et chaque éveil ne se déroule pas de la même manière, alors comment ? Comment peux tu savoir ce que nous sommes alors que même nous ne le savions pas, qu'es tu donc ?** répondit le bleuté en restant blottit contre son frère

**\- Hu hu .. Excellente question, non effectivement l'éveil n'est pas le même pour chaque Yokai, tout dépends des conditions de vie, du milieux dans lequel il évolue et surtout de quel autre Yokai il descend. Toi par exemple Tetsuya, est un premier "modèle", avertit tant bien par ta détresse physique que mentale, la partie Yokai qui sommeillait en toi c'est libérée comme un processus d'auto-défense. Te sachant en danger tu t'es instinctivement servis de tes pouvoir pour sortir de cet enfer qui était devenu ton quotidien.**

L'écarlate fit une pause, et fouilla la bibliothèque du regard, il fit courir ses doigts sur les tranches des divers livres comprimer les uns contre les autres.

**\- Tu es le descendant d'une Yuki-ona, quelque chose d'assez rare pour un jeune homme ou homme tout court. L'éveil dis naturel de ce Yokai n'est jamais aussi ravageur et violent que le tiens, mais comme je l'es déjà dis tes conditions ont tous fais changer. **

**\- On peux dire que dans ce sens là, je suis un homme des neiges ?** demanda le bleuté en haussant un sourcil

**\- Dis comme ça on dirait l'abominable homme des neiges Tetsu' !**

**\- Mais je ne suis pas une femme Aomine-kun ...**

**-** **Non c'est vrai tu n'es pas une femme. Mais dans le passé tes ancêtres ont bien trouver comment se reproduire avant d'aller venir se mélanger aux hommes ? Les Yuki-ona n'ont pas sexe a proprement dit, elles ont une apparence féminine, mais lors de l'accouplement ... C'est différent.**

**\- Donc les Yuki-ona sont comme les escargots ?** demanda Midorima

**\- Quoi, elles bavent ?** demanda bêtement le blond qui avait gardé le silence jusque là

**\- Ah ah ah ! Mais non ! T'es vraiment stupide ou bien ?** demanda Takao entre deux crises de rire

**\- Elles sont hermaphrodite andouille de blondie ! **rétorqua Kagami

**\- Oh ...** le petit bleu se contenta de réfléchir à tout ça attendant la suite des réponses d'Akashi

**\- Atsuchi est un autre exemple, paresseux et désintéresser de tout, la seule manière d'éveil qui lui était possible passait par le liquide contenue dans cette fiole, de l'essence de yokai sur leurs lit de mort, mieux vaut que vous n'en sachiez pas plus a propos des ingrédients.**

**\- Pourquoi ça Akashi ?** questionna le métis

**\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire et c'est particulièrement indigeste si on sait ce qui est utilisé pour y faire. Enfin ... Taïga est le troisième et dernier exemple, l'éveil de reconnaissance qui surgit lors de la rencontre entre deux Yokai lié par une attirance quelconque. L'Oni est celui qui provoque souvent ces éveils là, sa caractéristique a manger tout ce qu'il trouve, va dans tous les sens possible, c'est pour ça que je disais qu'il valais mieux ne pas être sur son passage pendant son éveil. **

**\- J'ai eu tellement faim tout à l'heure ...** marmonna l'ogre de la pièce

**\- Quant au fait que j'ai su que vous étiez c'est tout simplement que je suis moi aussi un Yokai, j'ai juste eu mon éveil bien avant le votre, et n'importe quel Yokai est capable de reconnaître ses semblables.**

**\- Mais qu'es-ce que tu es exactement ?** insista Kise

**\- Tu ne te demandes pas plutôt ce que toi tu es ?** détourna l'héritier

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un faisait irruption dans la pièce. Essoufflé et tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers le jeune héritier et s'agenouilla face à lui, ou plutôt tomba à genoux, et releva la tête en retirant brusquement son masque maculé de sang, dévoilant un Kazuya particulièrement crispé.

**\- A-Akashi-san ! I-il ... Il y ...** haletait le jeune homme, n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer encore bien trop hors d'haleine

**\- Calme toi, reprends ton souffle... Qu'est-ce qu'un cafard vient faire ici ? **répondit celui-ci

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc pris de grandes inspirations et sera les poings.

**\- Le groupe de Yokai que tu nous avais demandé de surveillé c'est agité et à actuellement pris d'assaut Nomozaki ... Hanamiya m'a envoyé te chercher, il ne pourras pas tenir tout seul face à eux, ils sont trop nombreux, même si beaucoup sont faible ... De plus il s'efforce tant bien que mal avec les autres de protéger ton père ... La ... La situation est critique ! Le groupe des "Mukan no Gosho"**(1)** est passé à l'action ...**

**\- Je vois ...**

En disant ça les yeux du rouge se mirent à briller , comme s'ils étaient allumés d'un brasier et il fixa chacune des personnes présentes, envoyant une fiole au blond, au vert et au grand bleu.

**\- Buvez ça. Mère ! ... Mère ?! **

**\- J'arrive stupide fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à beugler de la sorte ?!** grogna la femme en mettant ses mains au creux de sa taille

**\- Il faut ... T'es qui ?** déclara froidement l'acajou

**\- Pardon ?** elle haussa un sourcil

**\- Ne me fais pas me répéter ...**

**\- Akashi-cchi qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?**

**\- Tais toi et bois Ryota.**

**\- Allons est-ce la fatigue qui te monte à la tête pour ne plus me reconnaître Aka...**

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un hurlement déchirant de douleur, la jeune femme était en train de brûler vive, l'écarlate avait juste eu à la fixer et à claquer des doigts. Ses cendres jonchaient le parquet légèrement noircis par les flammes qui ne l'avais pas ravagé. Lorsque l'héritier se retourna il vit les fioles vide il se détendis un peu. Aomine le regardait franchement choqué.

**\- Qu'est-ce... Ohé ! C'était ta mère putain !**

**\- Ce n'étais pas elle...** repris calmement le jeune aux yeux vairons

**\- Hein ? Comment ça ?** demanda le métis totalement confus.

**\- Ma mère n'utilisais jamais le terme fils avec une grossièreté devant de plus, jamais elle ne m'appellerais "Akashi" ... De plus elle ne dégageait pas l'odeur de ma mère, et je ne sens pas sa présence dans les environs ... En d'autre termes, ma mère à été enlevé ...**

**\- Je ne pensais pas avoir été suivis ... Gh ... Désolé Akashi-san ...** s'excusa platement Kazuya

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es arrivé vite pour un simple humain, c'est amplement suffisant à mon gout... **_**Mukan no gosho**_** veulent la guerre ? Ils ne savent pas à qui ils s'attaquent ... Atsuchi ! Shintaro ! Ryota ! Daiki ! Tetsuya ! **_**Kiseki No Sedai**_** en avant !**

(1) Mukan no Gosho = Rois sans couronnes

Voila 8D

une longue attente pour juste ça XD je suis vraiment désolé.


End file.
